Underworld
by Princess Loveless
Summary: Nero is an assassin called the Raven who is trying to kill the worlds top mob bosses. What will happen when Dante is hired to kill him? Rated for gore/ Language/ and lots of other stuff that i am still thinking up.
1. Prologue

**CHAPTER-1: PROLOGUE**

The world is a dark place. Over the last through years the underground crime world has grown. Spreading across continent to continent, leaving nothing but pain and destruction in its wake. The most recent craze to hit the human realm has been the importation of demonic exports. It all started after that incident back in Fortuna, since then more and more of those damn hell gates started turning up. And the mobs soon took advantage and found uses for them. Those incompetent gangsters mode deals with demons and devils in exchange for their weapons and it all went to hell from there. The demons took over the mobs. There are currently three major associations who run all organized crime across the globe.

The first is the Bloodlust association. Run by the Vampire demon Morgana and her underboss the demon Jilaiya. They run the European underworld and specialize in demonic curses and enchantments. The blood lust association also deals in human drug trade.

The second is called the Frostbite association. Its run by the ice demon lord Hod and his daughter Ran. Based in Asia, they control the trading of arms and weapons , both demonic and not.

And finally the third is the Apocalypse association. Run by Damien Creed and his underbosses the serpent demon twins Apophis and Vritra. Creed is the only mob boss who is Human. His association deals in just about every illegal produce going, demonic or not. He's also the only known dealer in demonic splicing (a form of using demon limbs and body parts and attaching them to humans in an attempt to enhance the human body). The Apocalypse association control most of north and south America, and is by far the most deadly of the three mobs.

Now, thanks to these mobs, demons and devils are becoming more and more of a danger to the people of earth and the realms between the who are close to collapse. But not everyone is willing to stand by and watch the world be turn apart. Recently someone has begun to fight back, stopping shipments and triads right across the planet, killing anybody who gets in his way. Some say he is a ghost, others an angel. Who he is nobody knows. But the mobs gave him a name, a name that now spreads fear and hope into the right peoples souls. They called him the Raven.

TBC…..

* * *

**Hi everyone.**

**Please rate and review. And let me know if you have any ideas.**

**Thanks for reading. XD.**


	2. Enter The Raven

**CHAPTER-2: ENTER THE RAVEN**

_SEPTEMBER 23rd_

_CENTRAL TOKYO- MANDARIN GARDEN RESTAURANT_

_11:27 PM_

"Good evening, Mr Philips. Gentlemen, your host awaits." A young waiter dressed in a black tailcoat suit greeted the group of men at the large wooden door of the restaurant, before gesturing them inside and leading them past all the dinning customers and drinking businessmen. Walking down a long hallway the group where soon met with a large red door, decorated with a gold dragon. Standing outside where two large bouncers who stepped aside to let them enter.

Once the doors opened the waiter walked over to a large man wearing a fur coat, who sat at one end of a long rectangular table. Once the waiter had finished talking to the man, the rest of the group where beckoned over.

"Who are you? I was expecting Jilaiya." The fat man asked sounding irritated.

"Jilaiya's busy. I'm Stephan Philips. I'm here instead to represent the Bloodlust association. And your certainly not lord Hod, so mind explaining who you are?" The tall, European man stated as he took a seat at the other end of the table.

"My name is Mr Kito Yamimato. I'm one of Hod's associates. He trust me to handle the business of the Frostbite association when he is otherwise occupied." The fat man informed smugly. " I assume you brought the package?".

"Of cause." Philips beckoned to the group of men standing behind him. One of them stepped forward carrying a metal briefcase and placed it on the table in front of Philips. "You must be a very brave man, openly making trades, or a very stupid one. Haven't you heard the rumours?" Philips asked.

"Indeed I have. But I am not foolish enough to believe them. I mean, an assassin breaking into a mafia stronghold and killing 60 men on his own, complete and utter bullshit if you ask me." Kito replied confidently.

"Well somebody killed them, and there were no survivors to interrogate. Poor bastards got ripped apart. And all the witnesses say they saw a man clad all in black fleeing the scene. And that was the sixth one this month. And he's making his way up the food chain, the last attack was on one of Apocalypse's generals." Phillips informed with a stern look.

"I still think it's all a load of bollocks. All the witnesses where probably crack heads. As far as I'm concerned we couldn't be any safer." Kito retaliated. Waving for one of his own men to bring him his own metal briefcase. "Now back to business." He declared before taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Indeed." Replied Phillips sipping his own drink.

* * *

11:34 PM

The warm night breeze blew Nero's silver hair lightly as he looked down through the glass roof of the Mandarin Garden restaurant from where he stood perched on the ledge of the building above.

Smirking slightly as he checked his guns where loaded, and that Yamato was securely strapped to his back. Pleased that everything was in order. He place the black domino mask over his eyes and continued to wait for his window of opportunity.

* * *

11:36 PM

A man from each party carefully carried a metal case to opposing party's boss. Holding them open briefly to check the contense, before they where closed and placed in front of each man.

"Nice doing business with you. I'm shore Lady Morgana will be most please everything went smoothly." Phillip's informed as a waiter refilled his whiskey glass.

"I told you that fucking Raven rumour was bollocks." Kito replied smugly holding his own glass up in a silent toast.

* * *

11:36 PM

Nero watched the exchange closely, and as soon as the cases where closed and placed on the table, his moment of opportunity arrived. Straightening up on his perch, he flexed his arms and unseethered Bonnie and Clyde his twin pistols before stepping towards the edge of the ledge.

"Showtime." He declared confidently before leaping off the edge of the ledge in a perfect swan dive.

While gliding down Nero flipped around in mid air just before he crashed through the glass roof, sending millions of sharps of glass raining down on the rooms occupants. Seconds later he landed gracefully on one knee in the centre table, each twin pistol pointed at one of the men seated at either end.

Nero smirked once again as his fingers pulled the triggers on Bonnie and Clyde, sending a deafening bang echoing around the large room. The bullets hit Philips and Kito right between the eyes, killing them both instantly. A thick layer of blood decorated the far wall and the tiled floor behind each man as the impacted of the shots sent both corpses flying backwards.

Pleased with his work, Nero stood up straight on the table as both men's guards gasped in shock at what had just occurred.

Everything seemed to momentarily move in slow motion as the guards and thugs took in the sight of the man in front of him. The Assassin stood in front of them clad in tight black jeans, black leather boots, a black hoody pulled up over his head covering most of his silver hair, a long black coat, his right arm completely covered in a white gaze and a black domino mask over is eyes. The guard had no doubt about it, it was the Raven.

Suddenly everything come rushing back to it's usual pace as the guards and thugs grabbed their guns and began shooting at the assassin. Nero easily saw this coming and jumped up high, dodging the shots, he aimed Bonnie and Clyde and fired repeatedly at the thugs.

Landing softly behind the table Nero continued to fire at his attackers as more thugs ran towards him. Dropping to his knee's and sliding across the floor to dodge more blows from the thugs, the Nero shot them on each side as he slid past before bending backwards and shooting the two behind him straight through their hearts.

When his momentum slower Nero seethered his pistols and grabbed hold of Yamato. Using the demonic blade he slashed upwards at the thug directly in front of him, slicing the man in two from nuts to neck in one clean go as he jumped upwards again.

Next the silverette spotted a large group of thugs on the far side of the room. Racing over Nero jumped at the wall and using his right hand scaled the wall to avoid the thugs blasts and using Bonnie to retaliate. Leaping into a back flip at the end of the wall he released Yamato once more as he landed on one of the thugs shoulders and plunged the blade through the top of the mans skull.

Jumping backwards once more Nero swung Yamato around his head, dismembering several guards. Smiling to himself he raised his head in time to see the last remaining thug scurrying through the back door of the restaurant carrying both metal cases. _"Oh I don't think so."_ Nero though to himself as he threw Yamato at the thug and pierced him through the stomach and pinning him against the wall.

The ex-order member glanced around the room, making sure everybody was dead, before walking over to where the thug had dropped the cases. He yanked his sword out of the corpse before seethering it, and then went on to picked up both cases and casually carried them out into the ally before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**Hi. Thanks for reading.**

**Please .**


	3. Flight Of The Raven

**CHAPTER-3: FLIGHT OF THE RAVEN**

SEPTEMBER 23rd

CENTRAL TOKYO

11:42PM

The wind flew through Trish's long blond hair as she sped down the streets of Tokyo on her black motorbike. Her tyres screeched as she came to a stop outside the main entrance to the Mandarin Garden restaurant.

Stepping off the bike elegantly, she confidently strutted through the door and past all the fleeing customers and staff, obviously in a frenzy after hearing all the gunshots and screams coming from the back room. Rushing to the door, she pushed it open just in time to see a shadow leave escape through the back door and into the ally. Looking around she gasped at the carnage before her. The walls where painted with red and the floor covered with pools of blood. Guts and body parts littered the room. Racing towards the ally door, she swung it open and stepped out into the ally, looking all around for the assailant. Seeing only trash cans and a stray cat, she sighed before stepping back into the restaurant and began searching for the cases.

"Damn." Trish cured after her search came up blank. Angrily she stormed out of the restaurant and hopped back on her bike, heading for the airport.

* * *

12:14AM

Nero rusted back to his flat as quickly as he could. He couldn't stay on the streets for long, not with the whole of the Frostbite associating looking for him, he thought to himself as he leaped onto another rooftop. Next he jumped towards the neighbouring building and held onto gutter, before scaling down several floors and swinging himself through an open window.

Sighing to himself as he entered his flat, he set the cases down on the bed before pulling off his coat and his mask and throwing them onto a nearby chair, before unwrapping the gaze from his devil bringer, and slumping down on the bed himself. Relaxing as his adrenalin wore off , he turned onto his left side and used the devil's arms claws to break through the locks on the cases, and then unclipped the metal latches on the first case.

Inside was completely full of money. Nero wasn't sure how much but at a guess he would say about $100,000. A pleased smile spread on his young face before he turned his attention to the other case. Inside sat a rectangular bar and next to it a strange looking wrist band, both made out of a black metal, with elaborate demonic symbols glowing red.

Sitting up to examine the objects more closely, Nero reached out and picked up the rectangular object with his devil bringer. Instantly the object changed shape and expanded into a demonic powered bow. Intrigued, Nero picked up the wrist band and placed it over left wrist. Both devises instantaneously flashed red, and seconds later the wrist band produced a glowing red arrow from its base.

Holding the bow in his left hand, Nero grabbed the arrow and placed it against the string of the bow, before aiming it at the face of a very happy looking Asian man in one of the pictures on the far wall. Squinting slightly to get a better aim, the ex-order member fired the arrow, and hit the man in the picture right in the left eye.

The arrow sat still for a moment before the red glow increased and the arrow exploded, tearing a huge hole in the wall in the process. _"Cool!_. _This may come in handy"_. Nero thought excitedly to himself, before the realization of what he had just done. Looking around Nero grabbed his rucksack and threw all his cloths in it, before taking out his guitar case and filing it with all of the weapons he had brought with him.

Picking up his luggage as well as the case filled with money he raced out of the flat and down several flights of stairs. Walking calmly down the street, he headed for the airport. He needed to catch the next flight to Germany. Just before he attacked the group back at the restaurant , he heard some of the Bloodlust thugs talking about a big meeting in Munich, next week.

* * *

**Tune in next week to find out what's going to happen**

**Sorry this one was short and a lot less action, but will get more kick-ass next time.**

**Please review.**


	4. Assault Of The Assassin

**CHAPTER-4: ASSAULT OF THE ASSASSIN**

SEPTEMBER 25th

MUNICH-GERMANY

10:47AM

Nero walked into the dingy, old flat he would be staying in for the next couple of days. It was on the 7th floor and smelled heavily of damp, but the Silverette didn't really mind. He had gotten used to staying in hell holes over the last few months, since he left Fortuna. Besides he didn't plan on spending much time sleeping while he was there.

Locking the door behind him, Nero Placed his luggage down on the bed, before finding a map and planning his assault on tomorrows Mafia exchange. He spent the next few hours going through maps and blueprints finding the best ways in and out of the building and which of his weapons would be most affective.

The exchange was planned to take place in Munich's National Bank. It was a newly renovated, old building right in the centre of the city. Nero was Reading up all about the buildings history when his stomach rumbled, reminding the teen that he hadn't eaten in a few days, the main reason being that he was almost totally broke. Before he had left Tokyo, he had given the case full off money to a local orphanage, and had only taken enough money to pay for his flight and a few days stay in this shit hole.

Sighing once more, and ignoring his stomach, Nero returned to his planning. He still had a lot of work to do before tomorrow night.

* * *

SEPTEMBER 26th

MUNICH NATIONAL ART GALLERY- GERMANY

11:49PM

A member of the Apocalypse association by the name of Christian Bloom who was a muscular, tanned, brunette, sat comfortably at the conference table inside the National Bank. He had come to Germany to meet one of the head members of the Bloodlust association, and was now happily chatting away to the very sexy woman who represented them. She was tall and thin, with long, blond hair and amber eyes. Her name was Vivian StClair and she was one of Lady Morgana's most trusted associates and was also a Vampiric demon.

Since Chris had arrived at the gallery, every thing had gone smoothly. Their meeting was being held on the 36th floor and although he had heard about what had occurred in Tokyo, he wasn't in the least bit worried. _"Like yeah. The guy's called the Raven, but he can't actually fly. Right?"._ He remembered Joking as he had talked and flirted with Vivian.

After the pair had polished off their third bottle of wine, the blond had called one of her men, who was carrying a metal case, over to the table as she took another sip of the blood red wine.

"Now Christian. Let's get down to business." She said, her voice having a naturally seductive tone.

"I guess your right. We can't sit here flirting all night, now can we?" The brunette replied before snapping his fingers and his own henchmen came to his side carrying another metal case. They exchanged cases. Both parties pleased with the contense.

* * *

11:54PM

The City lights shined brightly all around Nero as he perched on a gargoyle, that decorated the neighbouring building to the National Bank. The September wind swept his hair fiercely as he watched the exchange take place before him.

Deciding it was time. Nero stood and pulled his hood over his head and felt his face to make sure the domino mask as secure. Next he stepped back as far as he could on the gargoyle.

"Showtime" He smiled to himself before running forwards as fast as he could, and lunged into the air.

* * *

"Hey maybe I could take you out for a drink while I'm in town?" Chris offered as Vivian stood up to leave.

"It depends what your offering to let me drink?" Vivian replied with an cheeky glint in her eye, which sent a shiver down Christian's spine.

Chris opened his mouth to reply, but didn't get chance as a loud cash was heard and a shower of glass rained down on them as the window was smashed inwards.

Moving his hand away from his eyes to find out what had coursed the crash, his eye set upon the man clad in all black in front of him.

"No, way!" was Chris's last though before a glowing red arrow flew towards him, piercing his brain and shattering his skull, before imbedding it's self into the far wall, holding the corpse upright. The glow increased as the room's other occupants watched on in silence, before exploding and blowing Christian's head into thousands of pieces of flesh and bone as the headless body fell limply to the floor.

"_Cool!" _Nero thought to himself before his attention was brought back to the room full of thugs. Looking around he saw eleven thugs and the vampire woman all glaring at him.

The silverette ran forward the nearest thug and used him as a wall to run up and launch himself high into the air. Flipping backwards he placed an arrow in his bow and fired it an the thug, hitting him straight in the eye. _"One down." _Nero thought as the thugs head exploded.

Next the teen ran towards the next two gagsters who where trying to shoot him. He placed two arrows in the demonic bow and shot them both simultaneously through the chest, before transforming the bow back into it's original form and sheatered it securely.

Jumping out of the way of another charging thug, who was trying to attack him with a dagger, Nero pulled out Bonnie and Clyde before jumping clean over the thug and shot him in the back of the head. _"Seven to go." _The silverette reminded himself as he unsheatered Yamato and stabbed the next mobster through the heart, before kicking the dying man in the chest to remove his prone body from the blade.

Using the Katana to scale along the far wall, as he shot the thugs with Clyde, Nero managed to dispatch the remaining six thugs. Before jumping off the wall and landing gracefully on the conference table in front of the Vampiress.

"Don't you fucking come near me, or I'll rip your head clean off." Vivian threatened with an animalistic growl, her long fingernails turning into claws and her amber eyes turned red as her demon side began to show through.

Nero merely smirked as he holstered Yamato and Clyde. The silverette had never faced a Vampire before, and although this one was only a second grade vampire (which ment that she was once human, and had been turned by Morgana) he knew that they where a lot harder to kill than most demons, because of their advanced healing powers. So to take out this one, Nero had had to plan something very special.

"Sorry, Lady. But I have no intention of letting you live." Nero informed the Vampire.

"Then I will kill you first." Vivian retaliated and lunged towards the assassin with her razor sharp claws. Nero quick stepped to the side to dodge the attack, and knelt down and grabbed a dagger he had hidden in his boot. The small blade was made of silver and was the only thing that would disable the vampire's healing ability long enough for Nero to kill her.

The silverette threw the dagger skilfully and hit the demon straight in the middle of her back. Vivian let out a ghastly shriek as the blade pierced her skin. As soon as the silver entered her system she began to mutate back to her true form. Her long blond her grew gray and fell out in clumps, her flawless pale skin became lose and wrinkled as it began to decay, her whole body began to become more beast like as her teeth grew and two fangs appeared, where as her hands and feet curled into huge claws.

Finding new strength in her demonic form, Vivian lunged once again at the assassin, who only just dodged her attack as he rolled to the left. _"Shit. She's faster than I though"._ Nero mentally cursed.

"Yum! Your blood smells delicious." Vivian exclaimed while sniffing the air excitedly. "I can't wait to taste it." She continued.

"_Shit."_ Nero cursed himself again as he looked down to see four large gashes in his left arm. Realizing that the smell of blood was only enticing the bitch, Nero dicided he needed to wrap this up.

UnSheatherig Yamato, Nero lunged forward and attempted to slash the vampire straight through the middle. But the blade was could mid strike by Vivian's clawed hands. Pulling back and trying again, the assassin continued to slash and stab at the demon, but her advanced speed meant that she could always keep up with the ex-order member. Little did Vivian know, that this was all part of Nero's plan, as he secretly pushed her backwards and towards the shattered window.

"Give it up, you pathetic boy. You are no match for the me." The vampire cackled joyfully when she was able to land another blow to Nero's left shoulder. The teen winced slightly as pain shot through his arm, but he refused to give in and carried on fighting.

"Sorry, Lady. But I cant stay dancing all night." Nero taunted. "So I'm going to give you one last chance. Surrender and I will kill you painlessly, or-" Nero continued but was cut off as Vivian lunged and swung her claws at him again.

Using Yamato, Nero blocked the attack and pushed her claws to the side, before reaching down to his thigh and grabbing hold of the Blue Rose. Upholstering the gun he rose it up and pointed it at the demon.

"Time to fly." Nero stated sternly as he pulled the trigger and a pure silver bullet flew though the air and hit the vampire straight in the heart. The impact of the shot blew her out of the shattered window and into the night sky. Her body began to rapidly decay and turn to dust as she flew through the air until she was nothing but ash floating in the wind.

Nero smirked t himself once more, before turning back to the conference room and finding both metal cases, along with Vivian's phone. Before returning to the window and making a quick escape, hoping he didn't attracted any unwanted attention on his way back to the dingy flat.

* * *

**Finished.**

**Please **


	5. Stalk Of The Hunters

**CHAPTER-5: STALK OF THE HUNTERS**

SEPTEMBER 27th

MUNICH-GERMANY

12:17AM

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Lady exclaimed as she looked on in horror at the blood soaked room.

The huntress had been hired by a client to go and assassinate a second grade Vampire demon by the name of Vivian StClair, who had recently been found responsible for draining over thirty business men in Germany of all their blood.

So now here she was, standing in one of the conference rooms doorways, in the National Bank, where she had planed to act out her assassination on the bitch, only to find out that someone had already done her job for her. Bending down she stuck two fingers into the nearest puddle of blood. _"Hmm? It's still warm."_ She thought to herself realizing that she only just must have missed whoever was responsible for this carnage before her.

Looking around the room she suddenly got an idea and headed for the security office before leaving and heading back to Devil May Cry.

* * *

1:43AM

"AH! Son of a bitch!" Nero cursed loudly as he pored a health dosing of Vodka on the eight long gashes, crisscrossed on his left shoulder. He was currently standing in the bathroom, of the dingy flat he was renting, hunched over the sink as he continued to chant a list of curses every time the clear alcoholic liquid made contact with his skin.

Nero had long since discovered that his demonic healing powers weren't as strong as he first thought. Most of Nero's demonic power went to his Devil Bringer, and although he would still heal a lot quicker than a human, it would still probably take a few days for the wounds to completely heal.

Which brings Nero back to his present task. The silverette winced again as he pored more Vodka into the wounds in an effort to clean them and prevent infection. That Vampire bitch had landed two good hits on his and he had lost quite a lot of blood since he fled the scene. Resting his sweat plastered forehead against the cool bathroom mirror, Nero caught his breath before wrapping his injured shoulder in a thick white gaze and unwrapped his Devil Bringer.

Turning around, he left the bathroom and decided to distract himself from the pain in his shoulder by investigating the contense of the cases. Putting down the almost empty Vodka bottle on the kitchen worktop. Nero grabbed the first case and pulled of the lock before opening it carefully. Inside was filled half with money and half with white cards covered on demonic symbols and shapes.

Nero knew this must have been the Bloodlust case and that the symbols on the cards where curses and enchantments. Carefully picking a few up, the assassin inspected them for any indication of what they might be used for but found none. Sighing he placed them down back in the case and turned his attention to the Apocalypse case.

Opening the metal lid, Nero's expression turned to on of confusion. He had been expecting some kind demonic weapon or limb or at least something that looked threatening. But instead all the case contained was a relic of some kind. The object was black and its shape resembled a snowflake. It was covered in demonic writing, but Nero couldn't work out what it said.

Reaching forward, the silverette took hold of the relic and lifted it up with his Devil Bringer to get a closer look. As soon as the object made contact with the demonic arm it began to glow a deep red as the demonic limb absorbed it against the teens will. Nero could only look on in shock as the relic disappeared from his hand and became on with his body. Shivering at the thought and scolding himself for not being more careful about what he picks up with his damn demon arm. Nero turned back towards the bedroom and decided to pack before getting a few hours sleep and heading to the airport.

On his way out of the conference room, Nero had grabbed Vivian's phone, and after reading through several of her messages had chosen where his next assault on the Bloodlust organization would be. _" London, here I come." _Nero though to himself with a smirk before turning back to his packing.

* * *

SEPTEMBER 28th

BROOKLYN- DEVIL MAY CRY OFFICE

4:22PM

Dante sat in his usual spot at his desk, feet propped up and a magazine resting over his eyes to block out the sunlight as he slept. All was quiet and he hadn't had a call or been disturbed all day. Bu that was all about to change as the sound of a motorbike pulled up outside the office. A second later the door swung open and in walk a very pissed off looking Trish.

"Dante." She shouted and woke the sleeping man with such a start that he fell off his chair.

"Trish. What the hell? Cant you see a fellow's tryin a sleep here?" Dante wined as he picked himself of the floor and sat back at his desk.

"You won't believe what just happened." The blond began and completely ignored Dante's complaining. " You know that that guy from the museum hired me a few weeks back to find that missing Artamis Bow, from one of their displays. You know the one that supposedly belonged to that Robin Hood guy?" Trish began to which Dante nodded to indicate he was listening.

"Well I found out that it was actually a demonic weapon and tracked it down all the way to Japan and the Frostbite association. So I travel all the way to Tokyo, chase it all over the city and by the time I final find it, I arrive at some shitty bar ready to confront these thugs, only to find out that somebody has already done it for me and ran off with the Bow." Trish ranted angrily.

While Trish was telling her story both her and Dante were too preoccupied to notice the sounds of a car pulling up outside or even the presence of a third person entering the room.

"Sounds like you've had just as much of a wasted journey as I did." Lady stated from the doorway as both Trish and Dante turned to look at her. "Same thing happened to me. Went all the way to Munich to dispatch some Second Grade Vampire only to arrive and find that someone else had cremated the bitch before I got their." Lady explained looking just as annoyed as the Blond standing next to her.

"But I guess it wasn't a totally wasted journey." Lady stated as she pulled out a video tape and made her way towards the TV and pushed it in.

On the screen appeared the security camera footage of the conference room with both Christian and Vivian sat at either end of the table. The group of hunters continued to watch as the window was shattered and a man clad all in black attacked and killed each and every person in the conference room, once again fleeing through the window.

"No way. That's the guy I saw in the ally in Tokyo and he was carrying the Artamis Bow." Trish exclaimed once the tape had finished.

"Well apparently this guy likes to travel." Lady stated sarcastically.

The three continued to contemplate who this mystery assassin was for a while before moving on and containing with their work.

* * *

5:47PM

Morgana sat in her office as she patently listened to her second in command tell her all about what had just happened in Munich. She stifled a choke of anger as Jilaiya informed her of Vivian's death. Vivian had bee one of the first humans she had turned and now she felt great sorrow towards the loss.

"Jilaiya, we need to come up with a plan of action towards this Raven. We can not have him killing anymore of our allies. I want you to find me the worlds best Assassin for hire and set him the task of killing this Raven before he can Kill anyone else." Morgana instructed her underboss.

"Very well, my lady." Jilaiya replied down the phone before the two hung up.

* * *

9:37PM

Dante was once again disturbed from his sleep at the desk, but this time by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello. Devil May Cry." he stated sleepily as he picked up the call.

TBC…

* * *

**Finished.**

**Hope you all enjoyed that.**

**Sorry but I'm not sure what country the DMC office is suppose to be set so I just made it up. If anybody actually knows please tell my and I can correct it. XD.**

**Until next time.**


	6. The Hunt Begins

**CHAPTER-6: THE HUNT BEGINS**

OCTOBER 4th

VMP PHARMACEUTICAL OFFICE - LONDON

6:32PM

A red leather clad demon hunter made his was along the clean cut hallway and threw the crisp white doors into Morgana Tiomat's personal office.

"Ah. You must be Dante." Blond receptionist greeted pleasantly when she saw the hunters weapons. "Lady Morgana will see you know." The blond informed and led the way over to the red headed woman sat behind a large glass desk.

"So your Morgana?" Dante asked looking as he looked around the room.

"Indeed I am. And you are Dante, the famous son of Sparda." Morgana stated calmly, her voice giving off a naturally seductive tone.

"The one and only." Dante confirmed as he slouched down in the chair opposite Morgana and threw his hands behind his head. "Now mind tellin me why the hell you called me all the way out here?" The silverette questioned sounding totally fed up.

"I have someone that I would like you to take care of for me. He's causing quite a lot of problems for me and my company and the sooner he is take care of the better. I -" Morgana began to explain but Dante rudely cut her off.

"All I wanna know is who I'm killin? Where I find them? And how much I'm being paid? The rest I really don't give a shit." Dante informed.

"Very well. We have no idea who he is, but our souses have dubbed him the Raven." Morgana explained as she passed Dante a picture that had been taken by a security camera. The red clad hunter frowned as he looked over the image before handing it back.

"Sorry lady, but I think you've got the wrong idea. I only hunt Demons." Dante told her.

"I assure you. This Raven is no human. One of my sisters tasted his blood before her demise." The red head stated sadly.

"Fine. Now how much you paying?" Dante asked abruptly.

"Find the Raven. Kill him. Then depending on the time it took, we will agree a price. But in the meantime my company will pay for any expense to come your way while working for us. Do we have a deal?" Morgana questioned as she stood my her desk and held out her well manicured, right hand.

Dante contemplated this for a moment, before a smirk graced his lips and the trew his hand out to catch hers.

"Deal." The hunter agreed before leaving the office.

* * *

OCTOBER 8th

LONDON- ENGLAND

5:55AM

Nero groaned as he thrashed around in his fitful sleep. He way laying in bed, in yet another dingy flat in one of London's ghettos. His face was plastered with beads of sweat and his teeth where clenched. He'd been like this every time he fell asleep since his Devil Bringer had absorbed that damn relic from Munich.

The dream was always the same. _"Come. Come forth Rider." _The echoed, ethereal voice called, sounding as if several people where speaking at once or on to of each other. _"Come to us. Ruin awaits Rider. Hurry. Time is short. You must hurry. Come forth. Come now." _It would tell him. There was no images in his dreams, only darkness and the voice, getting louder and more demanding the deeper into sleep the teen fell.

"_Come Rider. Come forth. Ruin. Ruin awaits. Come. Come NOW!" _The voice demanded and Nero's eyes shot open and he lunged upright in bed, instinctively grabbing Blue Rose and pointing it out in front of him, ready to shoot.

Sighing as he realized there was nobody there. Nero lay back against his sheets and tried to calm his breathing while he panted. Placing Blue Rose back on the night stand, he used his human hand to push he sweat dampened hair away from his face. _"What the bloody hell was that all about? Why do I keep having these dreams? And what the fuck was that thing my arm absorbed?" _Nero thought before turning to the clock. _"Shit. It's 6AM, I'm gonna be late!" _The teen cursed himself before jumping out of bed and jumping in the shower, getting dressed, and heading out the door.

* * *

THE NATIONAL BRITISH HISTORY MUSEUM- LONDON

11:00AM

Nero stood with a large group of tourists outside the museum, dressed in his usual denim coat and red hoody. At the front of the group stood a young brunette woman, dressed in a dark blue uniform and holding a flag.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the National British History Museum. My names Mandy. I will be your tour guide for the day. Now if you'd like to follow me, we will begin our journey threw the age's in the Egyptian exhibit." The Brunette told the group as they followed her into the lobby and then started up the stairs heading wherever she was taking them.

Nero smirked to himself as he looked around. It had taken him two buses and a train to get here, but it was totally worth it. The teen wasn't here for an education lesson. He was here on a recon mission. Nero had found out from Vivian's phone that the Bloodlust, Frostbite and Apocalypse associations where all due to meet here in a weeks time, at the grand unveiling of a new exhibit. It would be the perfect opportunity to hit all three parties at once. So here he was now, standing in a tour group, checking the place out. _"The Bastards wont know what hit them."_ Nero though to himself confidently as he carriedon with the tour.

* * *

OCTOBER 15th

THE NATIONAL BRITISH HISTORY MUSEUM- LONDON

3:17PM

Dante sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He was sat in the museum's security office and was currently checking over the monitors. Morgana had told him about the meeting that was planned for tonight and that it would be the most likely place for the Raven to show up.

So here he was, lounging around and trying to kill time. Their plan of action was for Dante to pretend that he was one of the guests at the party, and when the Raven hit, Dante would hit back. _"Security's all set up. Now all I guess I can do is sit back and wait." _The red clad devil hunter thought to himself as he pulled out a trashy magazine and propping his feet up on the desk.

* * *

**Hi guys. Sorry but that's all your getting until next time. I know I'm evil. (Mu-ha-ha-ha).**

**I know this one may have been a little tame. But the next chapter will be explosive.**

**Thanks for reading and please review .**

**PS: I don't own DMC.**


	7. First Encounter

**CHAPTER-7: FIRST ENCOUNTER**

OCTOBER 15th

THE NATIONAL BRITISH HISTORY MUSEUM- LONDON

9:15PM

A long row of black Limonene's sat waiting outside the huge, white, Museum's entrance. Each one containing an ore of rich and important people. Inside the building, the main reception was packed with elegantly dressed guests and staff.

Dante wolf-whistled in awe as he looked up at the huge teeth of the skeletal T-rex, the museum had on display. The demon hunter was dressed in an elegant black suit and tie, with a red silk shirt underneath and a pair of dark Ray-band sunglasses covering his eyes. Morgana had arranged for the hunter to be disguised as a guest, and when the Raven showed up, Dante would follow him out and dispatch him away from prying eyes, as to help keep Morgana out of the line of suspicion. The half demon didn't even have his weapons on him, as to not draw attention to himself.

* * *

10:34PM

Nero sat patiently on the ledge of a skyscraper, across from the museum. By now most of the guests had arrived, along with the guests of honour. Namely: Morgana Tiomat, General Hod and Apophis and Vritra. Standing up Nero dropped discreetly of the ledge, and using his gazed Devil Bringer, was able to slide down the side and land safely in an alleyway.

Pulling the collar of his coat up to better hide his masked face, Nero scurried past all the people and walked round to the side of the museum, where he had earlier found a fire escape. Climbing the old rusty stairs up to the third level, the teen used forced the door open, and silently sneaked inside.

10:45PM

Dante smiled broadly as he flirted with two blond women he met at the bar. In all honesty he was only doing it to help pass the time, he'd been her for hours and still the Raven hadn't show up and frankly Dante was bored. He'd never enjoyed hanging out with snobs and this room was full of them.

The blond girls laughed as Dante told them another joke. The group oblivious to the black clad figure moving around high above their heads.

* * *

10:49PM

Nero perched on the top of one of the decorative Roman style pillars in the main lobby of the museum. Quickly checking over his weapons to make sure they where all secure, he sighed calmly. He had Bonnie and Clyde holstered securely at either side of his waist and Yamato was tied to his back. After checking his mask, Nero decided he was ready and stood up, pulled up his hood and pulling out Clyde, pointing it straight into the crowd, with one target in mind.

* * *

10:51PM

Dante yawned sarcastically as he listened to the tall, bald man who was currently standing on the temporary stage in the lobby, withering on and on about how he was so thankful that everybody came and for giving them donations. But the devil hunter knew it was all Bull shit, he could see that this guy was clearly a demon, probably working for Morgana.

Dante was about to walk away and head to the bar. But the sound of a bullet flying threw the air and the sight of the man on stage being sent flying back by the impacted of the shot, as it hit him right between the eyes and shattering his skull, was enough to stop him.

Looking up at one of the pillars, Dante saw the man responsible standing proudly above it. _"Well, this guy sure knows how to make an entrance."_ Dante thought with a smirk, and was about to head for his weapons, when the two women from before grabbed him and pulled him to the side with them. He couldn't risk suspicion, so he let them lead him.

* * *

10:53PM

Nero smirked happily to himself. _"Bull's-eye. Now that got their attention."_ Nero thought. Before unsheathing Yamato, jumping of the pillar and using one of the cables supports, that held the T-rex next to him up, to slide down to ground level.

The teen let go of the cable when he was hanging over one of the first guards heads who had just ran into the room. And using Yamato thrust the blade down into the mans head as he landed on his shoulders, killing him instantly.

Next Nero back flipped off the guard and swapped the katana for his twin pistols. Using Bonnie and Clyde he fired an array of bullets at the other guards who where coming his way. Using another of the guards as a step lift, the teen jumped onto the guards shoulder and used it as leverage, while also shooting a bullet into the top of the mans skull.

Using his newly gained height, Nero grabbed onto one of the many horizontal flag poles littering the room, and swung around it with his right hand, while firing Bonnie with his left. Before swinging of and quickly using both guns while he few through the air, and then holstering Clyde as he grabbed hold of the next pole.

After completing seven poles, and leaving a pileup of dead bodies in his wake, the Silverette jumped clear of the wall and once again was at ground level. Seeing that another group of guards was about to enter the room, Nero pointed Clyde up and pulled the trigger. The Bullet flew up and hit the main big cable holding the T-rex's head, and broke the old hinge connecting the two.

A symphony of cries and screams was heard as the giant head rolled of the neck, soared threw the air and landed heavily on few more of the guards, crushing them and blocking he doorway so no more could enter.

Pleased with his work, the Raven turned and was about to hunt down the 'guests of honour', when a sharp pain hit him in the back and he was knocked to the ground from the blow. Looking around, Nero's eyes met with the deranged red eyes of one of Victor Creed's Hybrids. The man was dressed in a long black leather, sleeveless coat and had long black hair, his skin was ghostly pale and the ends of his hands where his fingernails should have been, where long, razor like claws which extended and detracted to his will.

Jumping to his feet and ignoring the stinging in his lover back, Nero took in the Hybrid before him. The teen had never met a Hybrid before, never mind fought one. He had no idea what to expect or how strong he was. Nero smirked. _"How tough can this guy be?" _He thought to himself and pointed Clyde at the Hybrid and pulled the trigger, but the bullet never hit it's target.

Nero looked on in shock. The Hybrid sneered as the sound of the metal bullet slitting into pieces and dropping to the floor echoed around the room. The Hybrids long claws had stretched out from both his hands and had slashed the bullet and cut it into pieces before it could hit him. Deciding to try a different approach, Nero swapped his pistol for Yamato.

The Raven lunged forward and swung the Katana towards his enemy's midsection. But the Hybrid caught the blade mid swing, the long metal like claws creating an ear shattering screech as they ran down the side of blade. Jumping back out of the Hybrids way and into safety from those claws, Nero contemplated his next move.

Lunging forward again, Nero jumped up, narrowly avoiding the razor sharp claws, and used Yamato to stab into the Hybrid's back, hoping to get him from behind. But before Nero could land the blow, the Hybrid spun around at lightning speed and slashed at the Raven, cutting into his left shoulder.

Dodging another attack, Nero rolled away and quickly assessed the wound. It was only a scratch, but it stung like a bitch. _"Shit. Gotta be more careful, this guy's faster than he looks." _The teen metal noted. Before ducking and rolling out of the way of another set of claws. Looking over to his left he saw a group of guards forcing their way in. Upholstering his twin pistols, Nero dropped to his knees, as the Hybrid swung for his head, and slid along the glossy marble tile floor, using Bonnie to shoot at the approaching guards and Clyde to keep the hybrid at bay. Losing momentum, Nero raced to his feet, still firing, and ran towards the nearest wall, running up it to get more height and then back-flipping of it to land perfectly on his feet back the way he came.

"Ah!" Nero cried out, realizing too late his mistake. The Hybrid's long claws bit painfully into his side and the feeling of warm blood washed over his skin and soaked into his cloths. The gashes weren't too deep, but the wound was bleeding quite badly and Nero was in a lot of Pain. Panicking, the teen leaped away as fast as he could, and reached into the cowering crowd, grabbing a random man and using him as a hostage.

* * *

11:17PM

Dante couldn't believe what was happening. He was being help hostage by the very guy he was sent here to kill. He shifted slightly in the Raven's hold, the assassin had both his arms wrapped around him tightly, his left hand gun pointing at the guards and the right hand one pointing at Dante's chin. _"Well isn't this a surprise."_ The devil hunter though sarcastically.

TBC…

* * *

**Well there you have it. I bet none of you where expecting that. XD.**

**Please review. The more I get the quicker I will post the next chapter.**

**Until next time.**


	8. Bird Of A Feather

**CHAPTER-8: BIRD OF A FEATHER**

OCTOBER 15th

THE NATIONAL BRITISH HISTORY MUSEUM- LONDON

11:18PM

The guards and the Hybrid immediately stopped. They had no idea who the silver haired man the Raven was holding was, but if he was a guest they where under strict orders not to let him be harmed.

Nero was panting heavily, he had both his arms wrapped around his hostage, his right

hand holding Bonnie and pointing up at the man's chin, while his left held Clyde and pointed out towards the guards and the Hybrid. Giving them a warning look, Nero tightened his grip on the man he was holding and began slowly heading to the elevator, since he blocked the door it was the only way out.

The Raven stepped backwards into the metal box, quickly chancing a look behind him to make sure the cost was clear. None of the guards or the Hybrid moved in hope of keeping the hostage safe. The teen banged the back of his fist into the elevator button while still holding his guns, and the metal doors slid shut. Nero sighed slightly as the lift began to move downwards, they where heading for the underground parking lot so that Nero could find a car and escape.

Stepping out of the lift as it reached it's destination, Nero pushed the man onwards, never letting Bonnie slip from his chin. Finding a car he reckoned would be fast enough, the Raven holstered Clyde and opened the door, throwing his hostage in before rushing round to the other side and smirking as he saw the keys already in the ignition.

Starting the car, an imported, left hand drive, Black 1965 Chrysler Imperial Crown, the engine purred into life and Nero backed out of the parking spot just as the group of guards and the Hybrid burst through the lift doors. The teen's eyes hardened when he saw that they where standing between him and his exit. Pressing his foot down harder on the accelerator, the Chrysler sped forward and crashed into the barrier of men. The guards stumbled to their feet, as many had jumped out of the way, and began shooting at the back of the black car as it drove away.

"Shit!" Shouted one of the guards as he tossed his pistol away angrily, Morgana was going to kill them for letting the Raven get away with one of her guests. But the Hybrid wasn't going to let them get away that easy. He chased after the Chrysler at in human speed and animalisticly, on all fours. Before catching up and leaping onto the roof of the car.

Nero spun the wheel erratically, attempting to through the hybrid unsuccessfully. _"Man, this bastard's really starting to piss me off!"._ Nero thought, irritated. On the car roof the Hybrid held on tight with his claws, cutting into to black paintwork of the Chrysler. As Nero's driving steadied when he drove onto a main road, the Hybrid seized his opportunity. Lifting his right hand into the air, his metal like claws extender and he plunged them down threw the roof.

"Ah!" Nero cried out as pain flooded threw him. The Hybrids claws had sunk deeply into he right shoulder before being pulled out again as Nero hit the brakes, sending the Hybrid flying out into the road ahead of them. Switching gear, Nero reversed a few meters before driving forward again at top speed and smashing into the Hybrid sending him flipping over the car and landing with a thump on the tarmac. Nero sighed deeply as he turned a corner and pulled onto another street.

11:36PM

* * *

Dante sat rigidly in his seat, pretending to play the helpless hostage. Glancing over to his left, he got his first proper look at the Raven. Although it was dark and the Raven was dressed all in black, the devil hunter could see the ends of the assassin's silver hair peeking out from under the black hood and the white gaze covering his right hand. A sudden sense of déjà vu washed over Dante, he felt like he had met this guy before, but he just couldn't place him.

Chancing another look left, the devil hunter hostage saw the large amount of blood spilling from the Raven's shoulder. The crimson liquid was soaking the fabric of his cloths on his right side, and as Dante watched the younger man's eyes steadily begin to dim, he knew it was not a good idea for him to be driving a car.

"Hey!" Dante said, trying to get the Raven's attention, but he was ignored.

"Hey!" Dante tried again, a bit louder, but the assassin continued to ignore him. Getting fed up, Dante reached his hand out intending to tap the guy, but before he could move his arm even half way across the gap between them, he had one of the Raven's twin pistols pointed at his temple without ever looking away from the road.

The devil hunter held both his hands up in the air, in a sign of surrender. But the Raven didn't falter. Sighing Dante decided to try again.

"Hey, look your losing a lot of blood. I think-" The devil hunter was cut of by the sound of the safety being removed from the pistol. Gulping, Dante looked out of the window to find that they where driving towards the docks.

"Stop the car!" Dante stated firmly, but the Raven once again ignored him. And Dante's anger grew as he watched the assassin next to him repeatedly blink his eyes as if he was trying to clear them.

"You have to stop this car, right or your going to get someone killed!" Dante pleaded and once again reached out towards the assassin, as he tried to grab the wheel.

"Back off!" The Raven growled as he pushed Dante back into his seat. Still holding the pistol at his temple. "I'm fine. Just hold on tight." The assassin continued a bit more calmly as he pressed down more on the accelerator and the Chrysler sped up.

"Ok, ok." Dante said, still with his hands in the air. Part of him was really enjoying playing the helpless hostage, but now he was beginning to worry about what innocent people this assassin might harm. Although it was late their still could have been people working around the docks they where currently driving threw. And with the amount of blood the Raven was losing, it wouldn't be long before he passed out.

* * *

11:42PM

Nero stared out the at the road ahead of him. The docks didn't really have a lot of light, so he was mainly relaying on the car's head lights. The teen's eyes closed again as he felt another wave of dizziness wash over him. Forcing his eyes to open again, Nero blinked several times, trying to clear the haze from them. _"Shit!" _Nero though to himself. He knew this was not good and that he should pull over, but he couldn't, the associations where still looking for him and he was in no condition to fight them.

As Nero pulled onto the next patch of straight road between the huge shipping crates, he felt a cold spell and all his remaining strength drain from him, as the black spots at the edge of his vision swallowed him up, and he fell into the dark obis of unconsciousness.

* * *

11:44PM

Dante watched with wide eyes as the Raven's body went limp in his seat and his hand slipped from the wheel. With no one holding it steady the Chrysler lost control as it continued to race forward.

"Shit!" Dante shouted as he leaped across the gap and grabbed the wheel, but it was too late. The engine roared as the wheels ran out of track and the Chrysler flew though the air as it drove of the dockside. A few seconds later, and with a huge splash, the car landed in the Thymes and began to sink.

As they went down all light was swallowed by the dingy, dark water as it began to seep in. Undoing his seatbelt, Dante tried the door, put the pressure would not allow it to open. So instead, lifting his legs up, the devil hunter started kicking his way threw the glass windscreen. After several hit's the glass was littered with cracks and after one more hit a flood of dirty water flowed in.

Dante held his breath and opened his eyes under water, managing to clumber out threw the broken window, he swam upwards heading towards to surface as he saw the cars headlights continue to sink lower and lower. Leaving the Raven for dead at the bottom of the river. After all Dante was being paid to kill him, what did it matter how he died?.

Taking in a deep breath as he emerged from the water, Dante felt a small pang of guilt and that familiar sense of déjà vu. _"Who was that guy?" _Dante though to himself with a sigh. _"Guess now I'll never know." _He frowned before swimming off in the direction of dry land.

* * *

11:48PM

At the bottom of the Thymes, Nero stirred slightly in his unconscious state. He was being plaged by that weird dream again, and all those strange voices. _"Awaken Rider. Ruin awaits. You must come. Come now. Awaken Rider. WAKE UP!" _The ethereal voice shouted and the teen's eyes shot open. He went to take a breath, but immediately choked as he lungs found no air.

Dazed and confused Nero struggled in his seat and fought with the seatbelt. Unable to remove it he grabbed Clyde, who was lying next to him and shot the belt buckle to free himself. Before turning his attention to the window and using both hands to steady the pistol shot several bullets into it before slamming his foot into it making it shatter.

Pushing himself up, Nero swam threw the broken window and towards the surface, still holding Clyde tightly. The silverette emerged from the water gasping for breath. Panting and still fighting for air, Nero swam over to the nearest patch of land he could find, and dragged himself from the river, crawling on his hands and knees, under an old wooden pier. Collapsing onto his back in the sand, Nero let the darkness engulf him one more.

* * *

**Hi everyone. I really hope you liked this, its my longest chapter yet.**

**I'm sorry it took me a while to post this, but I've been really sick this week.**

**Please review and give me a rating out of 1-10, so that I can get a better idea of how many people enjoy reading this.**

**PS: I've been thinking about maybe turning this into a Yaoi. What do you think?**

**Until next time. XD.**


	9. An Eye For An Eye

**CHAPTER-9: AN EYE FOR AN EYE**

OCTOBER 23rd

LONDON DOCKS-ENGLAND

10:57AM

A small boat swayed slightly on the mostly calm, late morning waves in London docks. The boats owner stood in the little kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil. Looking behind him into the small cabin that served as a bedroom, he saw the man occupying his bed stare slightly in his sleep.

Walking over to the bed, the red-head leaned over the sleeping silverette and began attempting to rouse him.

"Nero? Nero, can you hear me?" The red-head asked with a gleam of hope in his heavily Scottish tone.

* * *

"_Come Rider. Come now. Ruin awaits. Hurry. You must come now. She must be clamed. Come Rider. Come NOW!" _The echoing voice in Nero's head demanded. The sudden shock of the noise pulled him violently from his slumber. Defensively his devil bringer reached out and grabbed the man above him fiercely by the throat.

"Nero! Nero, its me. It's ok, your safe." The red-head chocked out through Nero's death grip as he struggled for air.

"Milo?" Nero quizzed as he opened his burry eyes for the first time as he let his grip drop.

"Yeah. It's me." Milo replied, relived to be free from Nero's grasp. "Good to know your reflexes haven't suffered." The red-head half joked as he rubbed his neck.

"Milo, what's going on? Where am I?" Nero asked looking around in confusion.

"Don't worry, your safe. Your on the Siren. Creed and his mates did one hell of a number on you. I found you by the river. Bleeding all over the place, lungs full of water and god knows what else. Brought you back here, patched you up as best I could. You'll survive, but you'll be sore for a while." Milo informed as he went back to the kitchen and finished making his tea.

"How did you find me? How long have I been here?" The silverette asked as he sat up. His right shoulder was heavily bandaged, as was his side and there was a large bump on the side of his head where he'd hit the glass window in the car crash. He felt dreadful and he was in a lot of pain, but his wounds felt like they had already partly healed.

"I've been tracking you for a while. Thought it best to keep an eye on you, since we last met. By chance I heard the police report over the radio when I was in the pub. Heard about what went down at the Museum and that the culprit was heading toward the docks. Decided to look around, see it you where in one piece. I honestly didn't think that I'd be able to find you, thank god I did." Milo explained with a sigh. "That was a week ago." He continued.

Pouring a glass of water into a glass and picking up several pills of the counter top, Milo made his way back over to the bed, while Nero swung his legs of the side and winced sharply as he sat up, dropping his woozy head into his hands.

"Here. This'll help." Milo said as he offered the pills and water to Nero.

"Thanks. But I'll deal with it." The teen declined, only taking the glass of water and downing it in one.

"Your call." The red-head said with a shrug, while sipping his tea and leaning against the wooden doorway.

* * *

2:33PM

As the day went on, Nero regained much more of his stamina and was feeling much better. He'd told Milo all about the things he'd been up to over the last few months since they'd last met.

_FLASHBACK_

_FEBUARY 17__th_

_FRANKLIN & GOODMAN FISHING FACTORY- LONDON HARBOUR SIDE_

_1245AM_

_Nero stood patiently at the front of the small fishing boat that was taking him round to the shipping deck of the factory. Getting close, the teen handed over some cash to the old fisherman steering the boat. The man nodded his thanks and wished Nero luck, before the teen leaped of the fishing boat and swan dived into the murky water._

_Silently Nero swam threw the shipping lane that led into the factory and with great still avoided the heavily armed guards. Reaching the side of the lane, Nero climbed out of the water and hid behind some old crates. Upholstering his twin pistols, he looked around the room and assessed the situation. The large room was obviously a factory floor, judging by all the boxes, shipping crates and conveyor belts and contained about thirty heavily armed men._

_Suddenly an unmarked white van reversed threw the large metal door which got the guards attention. A few seconds later the van doors burst open and a ginger haired young man was pushed out, with his hand tied tightly behind his back and an old rag stuffed into his mouth to gag him._

_The red-head was forced to walk up the metal stairs at the far end of the room and into the office above the work floor. Nero watched with curiosity as a few of the guards followed him in and closed the door. The teen had no idea who the guy was or why he was here. Nero himself was only here because he'd heard from one of Morgana's guards, that he had beat the shit out of for the information, that the factory was one of the Bloodlust organization's bases for importing and exporting drugs, curses and enchantment._

_Getting impatient, Nero decided it was time to move and pulled his black hood up over his wet hair and checked his mask was secure on his face. Taking a deep breath Nero jumped out from his hiding place and slid along the floor on his left side, firing shot after shot at the guards and hitting the closest two straight threw the head before they even knew he was their._

_As soon as his position was compromised a shower of bullets was retaliated towards him. Sliding behind another collection of crates, Nero planed his next move. Many of the guards where huddled together by the base of the stairs that led to the office, behind them where several old oil drums that had begun to rust and leak. Standing up, Nero swung round and fired one carefully aimed shot at the drums. The heat and impact of the metal bullet hitting the oil caused a chemical reaction and the drums all exploded one after another. The explosion killed the majority of the guards having blown several of their limbs off and many more where burned to death by the flaming oil they where standing in._

_Running to one of the conveyor belts, Nero used it as a run way while swinging Yamato back and forth decapitating a nearby guards, before dropping to his knees and sliding along it and shooting down the remaining armed men with bonnie and Clyde._

_Satisfied that his attackers where dead, the teen made his way up the metal stairs and kicked down the door when he reached it. The office was small and Nero didn't have the space for his usual acrobatic moves and attacks, plush he didn't want to injure the red-headed man as he didn't know who he was sand couldn't afford to murder an innocent person. With that in mind, the teen reverted to hand to hand tactics. Nero punched the first guard by the door, in the chin hard enough to fracture his jaw,_

_before thrusting his arm back and hitting the guard behind him with his elbow and sending him crumbling to the floor. Ducking down to avoid being shot by another guard, Nero ran forward and ran up the man, landing his foot in the guys face jumping over him. Grabbing Yamato, as the guard turned round, Nero thrust the blade behind him and stabbed the bloke in the crutch._

_The two remaining guards stumbled to their feet, while Nero stabbed Yamato into the floor and used its hilt to gain him extra height as he swung round and double kicked the closest guards in the face and knocking him out the window to his death. Hearing the distinctive sound of a gun being cocked, Nero turned around to see the remaining guard holding a gun to the ginger guys head. Smirking at the foolish attempt, Nero twirled Yamato around his hand and threw it like a javelin into the guards chest._

_The ginger mans eyes widened in horror as he watched the man beside him fall lifelessly to the floor. Nero stepped forward and pulled the blood stained blade from the corpse and sheathing it on his back. Bending down next to the red-head, the teen pulled out a dagger from his boot and used it to cut threw the gag._

"_You have ten seconds to tell me who you are and why you're here before I put a bullet in your brain. Got it? Go! One-" Nero began to count waiting for the guy to talk._

"_My-my name is Milo McGregor. I'm a- an ex-army medic. They wa-want me to- to help them develop a new drug-."_

"_Three-Two-One" Nero continued cocking his gun._

"_Wait! Wait! Please wait. I didn't want to help them. I refused and they brought me here. I'm not with them. Please!" The bound man pleaded with the silverette. Nero smirked pulling Bonnie away from the man's head. Nero could tell that the guy was telling the truth, although he doubted that he was completely innocent to get mixed up in all this, but he didn't disserve to die. Using his dagger he carefully cut through the ropes tying his hands._

_Standing up again Nero ran out of the office and jumped over the railing to land neatly on the factory floor, with Milo Running down the stairs moments later. Downstairs a new wave of guards had gathered. Grabbing Yamato once more. Nero ran towards the hoard, swinging the blade to deflect the bullets coming his way and sending them back, killing many of the guards._

_Hid behind a crate as he watched the assassin shoot, slash and stab at all of the guards in the room and despatching them in a blur of swinging limbs and skilful moves. The red-head stepped out from behind the crate, when the Raven had cut down the last guard in view._

_Smirking Nero to himself as he watched the man in front of him collapse to the ground. But the smirk dropped when he heard a battle cry. Looking up he saw a well built man running towards them wearing a suicide vest. Panic flooded through him as he ran towards Milo and threw himself on top of the red-head, using his own body as a protective shield, just as the Kamarhati guard blew himself up in an explosion of red and yellow flames._

_When the explosion died down, Nero shakily pushed himself off of the other man. Looking down he was relived to find that Milo was unharmed. Sighing, the Raven forced himself to his feet and leaned heavily on the nearest wall to keep his balance._

"_You just saved my life!" Milo exclaimed as he stood up._

"_Twice." Nero corrected with a cheeky grin. In the background they could both hear car engines approaching._

"_We need to get out of here." Milo stated._

"_Agreed." Nero answered as he pushed himself off of the wall. "Shit!" He cried out as the burning pain from his back reached his brain._

"_Oh Fuck!" Milo exclaimed seeing the extensive damage to his savoir. " I need to get you out of here. Then I can treat it." Milo declared, his medical side taking over as he ran over and tried to pull Nero's arm around his shoulders, but the teen pushed him back._

"_I'm fine, don't sweat it. Takes more than a fat guy with a death-wish to take me down." Nero said confidently as he pushed himself up again. Ignoring the pain stood tall and made his way back over to the shipping lane with Milo close behind. "Hope you can swim." Nero stated before elegantly diving into the cold water._

"_Holy shit! Its friezing." Milo shouted as he landed in the water beside Nero, who just smirked at him._

_The doors to the factory burst open and a small army of guards ran in._

_Nero grabbed Milo by the collar of his shirt and forcing him underwater, the pair swam out into the open water an array of bullets hit the water behind them._

* * *

Nero smiled to himself at the memory. After they had both escaped, they returned to Milo's boat and set out to sea. Once safe Milo had treated Nero's injuries, that had already started to heal. Over the night they had both gotten to know each other. Although Nero had refused to say much about his past. But Milo had told him all about how he used to be and army doctor in Afghanistan, but had been decommissioned after he had been shot in the shoulder. Returning to England he developed depression and had turned to drug use to ease his sorrow and that's how he's gotten caught up with Morgana and her goons. But after Nero had rescued him, Milo had gotten clean, not wanting to get involved in that kind of position again and he know worked as an informer for anyone who wanted information. If you wanted to find someone, Milo was the man to ask.

Milo tapped Nero gently on his uninjured shoulder and handed the younger man a up of tea. The silverette took a sip and leaned further back in the wooden chair he was sat on, his thoughts drifting back to a week earlier and to the hybrid that had nearly killed him and the Mob bosses who had hired it. Anger stirred deep within Nero, as well as the desire for revenge. His ice blue eyes hardened as he glared out the window at the horizon.

"Milo. Where will I find General Hod?" Nero demanded.

* * *

**Please Review.**

**PS: I don't own Devil May Cry. But I wish I did.**


	10. Best Served Cold

**CHAPTER-10: BEST SERVED COLD**

OCTOBER 23rd

LONDON DOCKS-ENGLAND

2:37PM

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Milo exclaimed after hearing Nero's request. "Those guys almost got you killed. Now you want to go over their for a tea party? No. I wont do it, Nero. I wont help you get yourself killed." The red-head continued, looking totally baffled.

"Come on. You owe me Milo." Nero replied sternly.

"I think I've more than paid my debt to you this past week . You may not remember it, but your alive because of it." Milo retorted, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

"You know I'm going anyway, so you might as well tell me." Nero stated.

"Your not bloody well going anywhere." Milo said angrily.

"You cant stop me. In fact, I'd like to see you try." Nero challenged the older man and Milo's eye narrowed as he accepted, reaching over and grabbing one of Nero's twin pistols, holding it with both hands and aiming at Nero. The silverette smirk at the sight before him and raised an eyebrow.

"What? You gonna shoot me?" The teen questioned with a mocking tone.

"I was in the army. I killed people." Milo informed sternly.

"You where as doctor." Nero corrected.

"I had my bad days." Milo retorted. They both locked glares. Neither one backing down, the gaze held as the tension thickened. Until finally Milo crumbled and backed down. let his arms drop to his sides and throwing Clyde onto the nearest table. Refusing to look back at Nero.

"Look, just point me in the right direction. I'll do the rest." Nero requested with a pleading look. Milo contemplated for a minute before sighing and giving in.

"Alright, look. There's a Czech, goes by the name of Kafka Dvorak. I'll make a call. But that's all I can do." Milo explained with a sigh, before walking away to make the call.

* * *

2:53PM

"All right. The calls been made. She's interested in meeting you. She wants a trade." Milo informed the teen as he walked back into the room.

"What kind of trade?" Nero questioned, looking up from the table where he was cleaning his guns.

"She didn't say. But if you want her help, you'll do as she asks." Milo replied and Nero nodded his thanks, before standing up and preparing to leave.

* * *

LONDON PUBLIC LIBRARY

4:02PM

Nero stood looking at one of the ancient books sat cosily in the glass display case. Milo had arraigned for him to meet Kafka here. But she was late, apparently. Suddenly feeling a gentle hand softly stoke his silver hair, he spun round.

"Beautiful." The woman stated with a envious smile. She was quite short and had her long black hair pulled up into a bun. Her eyes where a faded chocolate colour and she wore an elegant black pinstripe suit with black heals.

"Your Dvorak?" Nero said, but it was more of a statement than a question.

"Please call me Kafka. And you must be the Raven. Your reputation proceeds you. Although I must admit I've done a little research. And I'm quite impressed with what I found." The Czech said still looking him over.

"I'm glad you approve." Nero said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I most certainly do." Kafka replied, not seeming to notice the tone in his voice or maybe just ignoring it. "You see, Raven, this is a thirteenth century treatise on the geographical architecture of London. This particular volume in the third of three." She explained calmly, motioning toward the book in the case.

"Is that why we're here? Because you love books?" Nero asked looking a little annoyed.

"I love the written words. Written words mean power. Books today mean nothing. Glue and pulp and mass marketed machine written pages. Nothing compared to what it was-" Kafka was cut of rudely by Nero's impatience.

"Ok. I get it. Now what do you want?" The teen demanded.

"I want this." Kafka said as she turned back to the book in the case. " I own it's two companions. And this one is being transported by plane to Rome tonight. Bring the text to me, and I will tell you all you want to know." Kafka declared as she walked away.

* * *

HEATHROW AIRPORT- LONDON

9:12PM

Nero snuck carefully behind a crate as he watched two armed men haul a wooden box aboard the plane. Waiting till the coast was clear, the Raven snuck into the plane and began searching for the crate, hopping to be in and out before it took off. But Nero's luck was out, as barely a second after he boarded, the loading door closed leaving him trapped inside. _"Shit. This is going to be a long night." _Nero thought to himself as he heard the engines start and minutes later they where in the air.

Waiting for the plane to level out, Nero held on tight to the railings while his eyes scanned the area in search of the crate. When the aircraft was steady, the Raven ran over to a large crate, marked: Rome. And taking out Yamato, he forced the wooden panels open and looked inside. Routing around he eventually found the old book and removed it along with a small Egyptian statue. And placed them both on top of the crate.

Looking up at the sound of guns being cocked, Nero saw three of the armed guards standing before him at gun point. Thinking fast, he upholstered Bonnie and shot the guard standing in the middle, in the head. Before jumping up and kicking the Egyptian statue towards the guard on his right, knocking the guy over. Seeing his moment, the Raven grabbed the book and ran for cover behind some other crates, while shooting blindly behind him.

The remaining guard shot after him, but missed and instead hit the loading doors controls, making them open. Stray objects flew out into the night air, along with a few crates. Panicking the guard continued to shoot and one of the speeding bullets went astray and hit a fuel line, causing it to ignite and run along the side of the place until it hit the fuel tank and exploded.

The impact of the blast hit Nero and sent him flying out of the open loading door. Looking up as he fell, the teen saw the plane disintegrate into tones of flaming pieces, as one of the jet engines flew past his head.

Freefalling through the sky, Nero saw that one of the other guards had also survived the explosion and that he was holding on to one of the planes inside panels which contained a first aid box and a parachute case. Intent on survival, Nero aimed Bonnie at the mans chest and shot him straight threw the heart. The dead-mans grip slackened and his corpse fell from the panel, leaving it open for Nero.

Leaning his head down further to propel his momentum downwards, the Raven headed into the wreckage, standing between him and his survival. Dodging the many crates and pieces of daubery as he went, Nero roll- dived out of the way of the left hand wing, as it flew past him and them aiming himself just right he fell threw the small hole in the right wing, to avoid colliding with it. Ahead of him the second jet engine's propellers where still spinning around, with no way to dodge them, Nero timed it just right and glided threw the gap, only managing to lose the ends of a few of his silver hairs.

Finding the main body of the plane, Nero fell threw it and shot dead the two guards desperately holding on to its walls as he went, before coming out the other side and landing on the panel holding the parachute and began trying to pull it off. Behind him a guard also landed and managed to grab onto Nero's back and wrapped his arms around the teen's neck trying to strangle him. Struggling, Nero slammed his head back and head-butted the guard, disorientating the man enough for his grip to loosen and for Nero to shoot him in the neck.

Turning back to the job at hand, Nero yanked off the parachute and jumped clear of the panel. Placing it on his back, the Raven pulled the cord and his momentum slowed. Still holding on tightly to the book, Nero glided to safety and landed somewhere in a disserted field.

* * *

OCTOBER 24th

DVORAK PRIVATE ESTATE- LONDON

4:56AM

Nero walked confidently down the marble hallway of Kafka's home and kicked open the door to her private office, where she sat patiently reading an old script.

"Here's your fucking book." Nero said as he threw it over.

"This is it. You've done it." Kafka exclaimed gleefully. " A deal is a deal. And know you get what you came for Raven. Information on General Hod and the Frostbite association." She smiled.

* * *

OCTOBER 25th

SOUTH-SIDE HONG KONG- CHINA

7:01PM

Nero knocked loudly on the red, wooden door of the little flat he was standing outside of. Kafka had sent him to Hong Kong and had told him exactly where he could find Hod's private residence. Inside the flat a few scurrying noises was heard and the the door swung open.

"Ah. Nero, good to see you have arrived safely. Come I will put your things in the spare room." The young Chinese man, greeted cheerily and took Nero's bag, containing his weapons, from him. Stepping inside, the silverette closed the door behind him.

"Nice to see you to, Zhi. Hey Shen." Nero greeted the two men as he looked over at the overweight guy playing videogames on the sofa.

"Oh. Hey Nero." Shen replied, not looking away from his game.

"Come on Nero. I'll get you something to eat. You look half starved." Zhi mocked as he beckoned Nero into his tinny kitchen.

"No thanks." Nero declined politely as Zhi attempted to hand him a box of noodles. Shrugging Zhi placed the box back down on the side.

"So what brings you to Hong Kong this time?" The Asian man asked with intrigue.

"I'm going after Hod." Nero said calmly, while the colour from Zhi's face drained.

"You cant be serious!" Zhi exclaimed.

"Of cause I am. Don't worry. I wont get you or Shen caught up in any of this. All I need is a ride." Nero informed. And Zhi nodded. You see, Zhi was Nero's Asia informer. He currently worked as a cab driver and was often in the know about the city's underworld dealing, but he used to work as a limo driver for Hod and his men . They had met almost a year back when Nero had, quite literally, fallen into Zhi's life.

_FLASHBACK_

_JANUARY 30__th_

_BANK OF HONG KONG- CHINA_

_6:47PM_

_Nero ran as fast as he could down the corridors of the seventh floor, dropping multiple little packets of explosives as he went. Behind him an angry mob of security men ran after him. Shooting blindly behind him, Nero glanced at the count down clock on one of the last little packet he was holding and threw it behind him as he ran to the nearest window, smashing through the glass as he jumped, he fell from the building just as the explosives detonated and the seventh floor was engulfed in flames._

_Down below, Zhi waited impatiently in the drivers seat of his limo. He had been ordered to wait for one of Hod's executives and to drive him home. When suddenly he heard the explosion and seconds later something fell through the open sun-roof in the back seat of the limo. Shocked he looked into the back to find a young man, clad in black and wearing a mask, lying dazed and in a heap in the backseat._

_Panicking Zhi drove away from the building as quickly as he could, as the Raven sat up and found his composer. His head hurt and his ears where still acing and ringing badly from the noise of being too close to the explosion. Nero stumbled to his feet and jumped into the front seat, taking out Blue Rose and holding the revolver to the drivers head._

"_And where the hell do you think your going?" The raven demanded angrily._

"_I was taking you away from the bank. The police are bound to turn up soon and I didn't think you would want them to find you." Zhi explained with his hands in the air, as a sigh of surrender._

"_Oh, yeah? And what do you know about what I want? Who are you, anyway?" Nero asked not trusting the other man._

"_My name is Zhi. I work for Mr Sakkini. I'm his driver." Zhi explained._

"_Yeah, well I just put a bullet in your bosses brain. Looks like you need to get yourself a new job, pal." Nero smirked._

"_Does that mean you'll let me live?" Zhi asked hopefully._

"_I was never gonna kill you. Your innocent. I only kill people who are guilty." Nero stated as he holstered Blue Rose. Zhi sighed in relief and started driving again, working up the courage to talk to the other man._

"_How about I work for you?" Zhi asked and Nero raised an eyebrow at the question._

"_Sorry. But I work alone. And even if I didn't I couldn't afford to pay you." The silverette replied truthfully._

"_Then how about I help you instead?" Zhi asked hopefully._

"_And why would you want to do a thing like that?" Nero quizzed._

"_You killed Sakkini. He was a tyrant. He once held my brother, Shen, hostage once when I was late for work and threatened to kill him if it ever happened again." Zhi confessed. "I'm glad he's dead."_

* * *

Ever since that day Zhi had been helping Nero out anyway he could and it was true to say that they had become friends.

For the rest of the day Zhi helped Nero upgrade the vehicle that he was going to borrow, while Nero explained what had happened n London.

Finally as the sun set all the preparations where ready and Nero said his farewell to Zhi and Shen, before walking into their garage and starting the engine of his ride.

* * *

DOWN TOWN HONG KONG- CHINA

11:34PM

Nero raced down the busy streets of Hong Kong, gliding in and out of the different lines of traffic on a sleek, black Yamaha YZF-R6 Motorbike. He was heading towards the Tiger Claw estate, which Kafka had informed him was Hod's private home. Nero had Bonnie and Clyde holstered at his waist s well as the Artimus Bow , and both Yamato and Red Queen on his back. He knew getting into Hod's house was not going to be easy, the guy had his own private army of guards and demons, and Nero had no idea what he was going to be up against.

Skidding around a corner, Nero drove the bike into a multi -story parking lot and drove up to the top floor. Putting his left foot on the tarmac floor, the teen stopped the bike as he looked out ahead of him. Across the road from the parking lot stood the Tiger Claw estate, a grand old, traditional Chinese's mansion surrounded my a 20ft wall situated in the centre of he city.

Nero revved the engine violently as he prepared himself, flipping the shaded visor of his black helmet down over his masked eyes, Nero made his move. Lifting his foot back off the ground the bike lunched forward, leaving a few scorch marks in the tarmac as he went, Nero headed towards the parking lot ledge and using the car in front of him as a romp, he drove the bike edge and soared through the air high above the road.

The Raven held on tight as he lost height over the Tiger Claw estate. Standing up on the seat he jumped off the bike and leaped onto the buildings lower roof just before the bike crashed though the third floor window. Cart-rolling to a stopp on the ornate tiled roof, Nero rushed to his feet, looking down he saw a large group of guards forming on the ground, being summoned by the crash.

Finding a window and smashing his way through, Nero broke into the upper most level of the mansion. The room he entered was a large bedroom decorated in rich reds and golds, with oriental furnishings. On the was a huge tapestry with the Frostbites symbol in the middle. _"Well at least I know Kafka was telling the truth." _Nero thought as he made his out of the bedroom door and into the hallway.

Stepping out, Nero was met with two huge Frosts prowling the hallway. They both growled angrily at the sight of an intruder and lunged forward intent on ripping Nero to shreds. The teen only just made it out of way, as the first Frosts claws slashed at his abdomen. Rolling back on to his feet, Nero grabbed Red Queen's hilt and revved her engine. The sound filled him with adrenaline and he jumped up and thrust the war-blade down onto the closest Frost's protective shell, cracking it severely.

Twisting the sword around, Nero caught the second Frost's claws mid attack and server them. The creature bellowed out in pain and swung its tail round, hitting Nero in the chest and sending him flying through the hallway wall. Landing hard on his back, the teen looked up to see a group of guards standing over him, with their guns pointing at him.

Nero was just about to jump up and fight back against the guards when the Frost reached in and grabbed his foot, pulling him back threw the hole in the wall. The teen groaned as he was thrown into another wall and sank to the floor. Looking up he saw claws coming towards his face and side-rolled to the left while pulling out the Artimus Bow from it's holster.

By time the guards had stumbled through the hole and into the hall, they where just in time to see Nero running down the hall towards the Frosts and drop to his knees, seconds before crashing into one, sliding between it's open legs and firing an explosive arrow into the beasts chin, before the teen bend backwards, in a great show of flexibility, and shooting out several arrows at the group of guards. Getting up again, Nero used Yamato to slice into the remaining Frost and splitting its cold body in two. Seeing the familiar red glow of his arrows, Nero dived round the corridor corner as the weapons exploded, killing all of the remaining enemies.

Glancing back the way he came and taking in the sight of the gore, Nero smirked. _"Man, I'd hate to be the cleaners in the morning" _He mentally joked and began to walk on down the hall.

* * *

11:57PM

It didn't take Nero long to take out the other guards and demons he met on his search for Hod. He was now on the second floor, heading to the Mob boss's office. The Raven barged through the door, pistols drawn and looking totally bad-ass.

"Well if it isn't the little pigeon." Hod mocked snidely as he sat in his desk chair, with the back facing Nero. "What have you come for this time.? Hum? My money? My merchandise? My life?" The demon lord laughed as he spun the chair round and reviled himself.

Hod was sitting in his demonic form. His skin had a blue tinge and was mostly clear as if made out of ice. His black hair had frost caked at the ends and he was dressed in a dark suit and blue shirt. Hod was overweight, and he was sat slouched in his huge desk chair. Before the demon stood up and stepped around the desk, standing directly in front of Nero.

"Are you ready to die, pest?" The ice demon spat out bitterly. "It's obvious you have a death wish. Just coming here alone tells me that." Hod sneered.

"Just because I have a death wish, doesn't mean I want to die today." Nero replied, his eyes cold and hard under his mask. With that he held up Clyde and fired at the Demon's head. But Hod just laughed at the attempt as he built up a protective ice barrier in front of himself, catching the bullet.

"That all you got?" Hod mocked as Nero's scowl hardened.

"Oh. I'm just warming up." The Raven retaliated as he unsheathed Red Queen. Charging forward, Nero swung the war-sword back and forth as he went, blocking and retaliating the ice-blasts coming his way. Getting close to Hod, Nero threw Red Queen towards the demon at lightening speed.

Satisfied with the pained cry Hod made as the blade pierced threw his lower stomach and pinned him to the desk, Nero stood in front of the trapped demon, smirking while pointing Clyde to the man's head. But Nero hesitated, his eyes locked onto the demons form.

"Ha! You cant do it, can you? You fucking punk." Hod chuckled darkly. "Well I can!" The ice demon, yelled as he swung out the thin, metal cord he held, towards the Raven and it wrapped its self around the teens neck.

Nero let out a veriety of strangled gasps as he was chocked. Dropping Clyde, he reached behind him, fingers desperately searching for the hilt of Yamato. Reaching it, he grabbed on tightly and unsheathed the blade, slashing it through the air before him, braking the cord.

Dropping to his knees, Nero coughed and gagged as he struggled for breath. Still clutching his burning throat, the Raven stood as he recaptured Clyde. Not taking any chances this time, he aimed and pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed around the room, followed by a sound similar to glass breaking, and as Hod's demon blood covered the walls, Nero turned and left the room. _"Good riddance." _The silverette though darkly. _"Now lets see, what they think about that." _He grinned.

* * *

**Hi everyone.**

**Please let me know what you think. I'm really enjoying writing this story, so I hope that you are all enjoying reading it too.**

**Please leave me a review and make me happy. XD.**


	11. Not So Easy

**CHAPTER-11: NOT SO EASY**

OCTOBER 26th

THE TIGER CLAW ESTATE - HONG KONG

12:17AM

Nero walked confidently through the halls of the Tiger Claw estate as he searched for Hod's armoury. Along the way he met a few more guards and some Frosts but dispatched them easily, until he came across the room he was look for. Inside was an array of different human and demon weapons, with everything from guns to swords and spears to sea mines. And on the back wall sat Hod's prised position, an ancient demonic scythe. It's long, silver, curved blade was chipped and dented with age but it was still as sharp as the day it was made. The long, black handle was decorated with demonic symbols and writing and the whole thing seemed to glow amethyst with dark power.

Picking up a belt with multiple small circular explosive disks attached to it and dropped a disk onto the floor. Before marching over to the far wall and removing the Death Scythe and walking out. Rushing once more through the halls and towards the front door, the Raven dropped the disks as he went until he came to id destination and left the building. Once outside Nero silently pressed down a button on the belt that detonated the disks, before discarding it carelessly onto the floor. Moments later the glass in the windows shattered and rained down onto the mansions grounds, and burning flames began to engulf the estate, but Nero continued to walk not even stopping when the pressure from one of the blasts whipped the ends of his black coat up.

Once he reached the gate, the Raven looked over his shoulder at the rapidly burning house with a smirk. _"See you in hell, Hod."_ The teen thought to himself before breaking into a run and fleeing the scene as the sound of sirens began to flare in the distance.

* * *

OCTOBER 26th

DEVIL MAY CRY OFFICE - BROOKLYN

1:48PM

Dante sat contently at his desk, reading another magazine and listening to some tunes on the radio. Glancing to his left he saw the cheque he had received from Morgana and reached over to pick it up. Both Lady and Trish where away on business and had no idea how much Morgana had paid him, which was a very large amount, and he was determined that they weren't going to take it from him. _"With those leaches out of the country there's know way anybody's going to be taking a penny of this away from me." _Dante thought with a smirk, too distracted to notice when somebody slipped through the office door and stormed over to the desk.

"I'll be taking that." The woman stated as she snatched the cheque from the devil hunter's hands.

"Hey!" Dante exclaimed as he looked up angrily to see Morgana standing before him, looking a little more than pissed off herself. "What do you think your doing?" The half demon demanded, his right hand reaching out blindly for Ebony.

"Taking back what is rightfully mine." Morgana informed with hard eyes.

"What the hell are you taking about? I did my job. I made sure the Raven was dead. So that money is all mine, Lady." Dante said sternly.

"Apparently not dead enough." Morgana replied as she reached into her bag and pulled out a news paper.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Dante demanded, but Morgana didn't reply, instead she threw the paper onto the desk. The Papers front cover had a large picture of a burning mansion and above it the headline: **MANSION TO MORGUE. Mob boss and crime lord found murdered in Hong Kong. **Dante read the headline and looked up at Morgana with a confused glance.

"Hod's dead." The Demoness stated angrily. "And the CCTV footage showed up that only one man was responsible. Maybe he's not as easy to kill as you though." She continued before throwing a black and white security picture onto the desk, this one showing a young man dressed all in black and wearing a mask, holding up his middle finger and smirking at the camera.

"No way!" Dante exclaimed. " He was dead, I'm sure of it. Not even I could survive under water, and with all the blood he lost, there's no way he could have survived." The Half demon explained angrily.

"Well then he must be a mother-fucking Zombie. I don't give a shit what or who he is. All I want is his head hanging on my wall. Do I make myself clear?" Morgana exclaimed and Dante nodded in reply. "Good. When he is taken care of I will make sure you are well rewarded. But fail me again, Dante, and there will be grave consequences." The Demoness continued before turning and walking out the office, the sound of her heels echoing behind her.

"No problem. The next time the Raven shows up he'll be dead before he knows what's hit him, and I'll have my money back safe and sound." Dante stated as he glared at the picture of the young man on his desk and the familiar sense of déjà vu hit him. _"Who are you?"_ The devil hunter thought before propping his feet back onto the desk and continuing to read his magazine, although the question continued t bug him for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Sorry. I know it's short but it's all leading up the next chapter. I can promise a lot of blood, gore, explosions, fighting, action and a whole lot of bad-ass Nero and Dante moments. XD**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**-Princess Loveless.**


	12. The Raven And The Wolf

**CHAPTER-12: THE RAVEN AND THE WOLF**

OCTOBER 31st

VENICE- ITALY

9:12PM

The sun had set long ago and the bright stars shined over the many canals and rivers that ran through the city of Venice. The Venetian Art gallery was the height of activity, even at this late hour. Inside Dante stood with one leg perched against one of the white marble pillars and his arms crossed against his chest. He was dressed in his usual hunters get up, the only difference was the grey, wolf style mask adorning his face. An unamused sneer plastered his featured under the mask as he watched the crowd of brightly dressed people, who all also wore masks, admiring the painting and sculpture.

Dante personally wasn't a fan of art. But then again he wasn't exactly here for the free booze either. The demon hunter was here for one reason and one reason only, the Raven. Morgana had arranged for Dante to attend this Masquerade Ball as another guest. His weapons where locked away safe nearby as to not attract to much attention to himself until the right time presented its self. So for now all the experienced slayer could do was sit and wait for his personal guest of honour to arrive.

* * *

10:22PM

Nero had been watching all the guest arrive at the Art Gallery from the roof tops for quite some time. Deciding it was time to make his move, the silverette used his gazed Devil Bringer to trail down one of the old building walls and land gracefully in an alleyway just around the corner from the Gallery. He was dressed in his all black get up with Yamato strapped to his back, Bonnie and Clyde holstered securely at his hips and his Reaper Scythe in his left hand. Doing a final check that his domino mask was secure, Nero threw the scythe across his shoulders and draped both his arms over its hilt.

Walking confidently out of the alleyway, the Raven headed towards the grand entrance of the Art Gallery, intent of getting past the security in the way that they would be least expecting, by walking through the front door.

* * *

10:26PM

Getting through the front guards had been a piece of cake. They had hardly even taken any notice of him due to all the other people dressed in black and wearing masks. Now all he had to do was walk in and find Morgana, kill her and get out alive, simple.

"And who exactly are you supposed to be?" A posh man dressed in a tux and wearing a monocle over one eye asked in a snobbish voice and sounding amused. "The Grim Reaper?" The posh man continued. Nero looked him up and down before easily deducing that this guy was a vampire demon in human form, probably one of Morgana's associates.

"Not exactly. But I can guaranty that things are about to get very grim for you." The silverette replied as a grin crawled onto his pale face.

"What do you mean by tha-" The demon began to inquire, but before he could even get his question out, Nero had slipped the Scythe from his shoulders and had swung it round and impaled the vampire demon through the stomach. The demons eyes widened in horror for a moment before his body went limp and his last breath left him. Kicking the corpse off from his scythe's blade as it began to turn to dust, the Raven turned back to see that most of the shocked crowd was staring at him with horror and disbelief. _"Well at leased I got their attention." _Nero through to himself as he saw some of the first guards emerging from the crowd and demanding that he surrender.

"_Yeah! Like that's ever gonna happen." _Nero smirked silently, before charging towards the guards who had just opened fire on him, while rapidly spinning his Reaper Scythe round in his left hand and using it as a shield to repel the oncoming bullets, while using Bonnie in his right hand to retaliate as he ran forwards.

It didn't take long for Nero to take down the first wave of guards. He's already shot most of them dead by the time he even got close enough to use the scythe to dispatch them, like he did on the few remaining guards, leaving each of them in several pieces on the marble floor.

Turning around, Nero saw that the next hoard of guards had gathered by the door, blocking his exit. Sheathing the demonic scythe onto his back, he pulled out his twin pistols. Running towards one of the white marble pillars, the silverette ran up it and using his altitude did a back flip into the air and opened fire on the guards from above. Before landing perfectly on his feet behind the deceased guards.

A third group of guards barged through one of the side doors and where about to charge for the intruding Raven and vice versa, when the sound of someone clapping echoed around the marble filled room.

"Bravo, bravo, bravissimo." A mans strong voice cut through the silence in the gallery, his tone sounding amused and equally menacing. " Really, very entertaining." The man continued and Nero turned to see him stepping out from the crowd. The currently nameless man was dressed in a red leather coat with a grey mask covering his face and his familiar silver hair almost matching Nero's own. Under closer inspection, the teen saw the weapons the man was sporting and immediately knew that he was not just any old guest.

Nero raised an eyebrow in a silent question to the man who had interrupted his party crashing. Waiting for some sort of explanation as to why this strange man was here, but the older silvered just continued to smile at him in an unpleasant way, that reminded Nero of a predator stalking its pray.

* * *

10:49PM

Dante stood smugly, assessing all he could about the young assassin he had been hired to kill. He'd very much enjoyed watching the Raven in action and didn't feel any sympathy for the demon guards that the kid had executed. _"I've gotta admit this Punks got some moves." _Dante reluctantly admitted to himself, his dark blue eye meeting with the white slits in the other man's black mask, the assassin obviously waiting for an expiation as to why Dante had halted his assault.

"I'm gonna cut the crap with you, Punk. I'm being paid an awful lot of money to kill you and that's exactly what I'm here to do." Dante explained with a shrug. The Raven's expression didn't falter one bit, he'd clearly been expecting something along those lines and much to Dante's amusement the kid didn't look the least bit concerned.

* * *

"_Here to kill me, huh? Well this is going to be interesting." _Nero thought calmly as he watched the other silverette upholster his own two guns.

"Ready for this, Punk?" The man in the red coat called over to the younger assassin.

"Yeah. Let's dance." Nero replied as a smirk edged at his lips. Without anything more being said, both silverettes charged at one another, bullets being fired from either party as they went.

Quickly jumping left and right to avoid the oncoming rain of metal coming his way, Nero elegantly dodged the other man's attacks until he was close enough that he could holstered Clyde and pull Yamato from his back, before dropping to his knee's to miss the bullets being fired towards his head, and slid along the marble floor until he reached the older silverette's feet and slashed his Katana upwards in a powerful attack as he returned to his feet.

The loud clash of metal meeting metal rang around all of the rooms occupants ears painfully. Nero gritted his teeth and let out a low growl of determination as he tried to force his blade upwards against the huge silver blade of his opponent's sword. The older man had whipped out his own sword moments before the Raven was about to impale him, and used the blade to block his attack. Finding he could no longer hold up against the other silverette's strength in the blade lock, Nero jumped backwards and landed a safe distance away, readying himself for the next attack.

* * *

"_Damn, this guy can move. But its gonna take one hell of a lot more than some fancy footwork to get the ups on me." _The red clad devil hunter thought to himself as the Raven continued to try a range of fast acrobatic moves to try and get a successful hit on the older man. Dodging to the left as the younger assassin jumped down and lashed out with a heavy blade attack that cracked into the marble where Dante's feet had been moments before. The elder was defiantly impressed, but the longer they fought the more the feeling that he knew the other man increase. Until something happened that confirmed his suspicion that he had thought the kid before.

Dante had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had given the Raven just the opportunity to strike him. The other silverette was sent flying backwards when a pair of black boots made contact with the left side of his face, and he was only just in time to swing Rebellion in front of himself to block the bullets that the Raven was now sending straight towards his face from his twin guns. Landing elegantly on his feet atop one of the marble pillars, Dante was just about to swing Rebellion out at the younger male when the Raven jumped up and his foot made contact with the war sword's hilt, forcefully imbedding it into the marble pillar before back flipping and landing on the pillar across from Dante and mirroring the elder's move of pulling out his twin guns and pointing them at his opponent.

The devil hunter chuckled slightly at their Mexican stand off. Neither assassin moved for several seconds, just waiting for the other man to make their move. But apparently Dante was a lot more patient that his younger prey, as the Raven decided enough was enough and fired both his guns, aiming towards the red clad hunter's head. The demon hunter was prepared though and duck to easily dodge the attack, before jumping up higher into the air to get more distance and avoid getting shot in the crutch, which was where the younger man was aiming next.

Flying backwards the elder silverette through that he had gained the advantage, but the last this he expected the other assassin to do was to jump up after him and get close enough to him that he could rap his legs around Dante's torso to stop the elder getting away from him. Deciding to use his guns, the experienced hunter used Ebony to fire towards the Raven's head, but the kid used his left arm to hit him in the fold of his elbow and push his black gun off target. Using Ivory Dante tried again and this time the younger man grabbed hold of the pistol with his teeth, sending the bullet Dante had fired whirling passed his ear instead of imbedding it's self into his forehead.

* * *

"_Shit, that was close!" _Nero cursed himself as he felt the silver bullet rushing passed his right ear. Deciding he needed distance, the teen unwrapped one of his legs and used it to kick the man, who had been hired to kill him, in the chin forcing him away. Unfortunately for Nero he hadn't anticipated for the older man to grab hold of his leg and swing him around as they both fell, and sending the younger silverette crashing into another of the marble pillars decorating the room. Dazed slightly from the impact, Nero fell down the gap between the pillar and the art sculptor, a very tall thin piece of gold metal that was formed in a spiral shape, that stood in front of it pillar.

Pressing both his feet against each side of the gap he fell down, Nero was able to slow his momentum and come to a stop before crashing into the cold, hard floor. Looking up he saw his attacker standing on top of the pillar and retrieving his war sword, before he aimed Clyde towards the red clad man before pulling the trigger. The older silverette jumped out of the way of the shot and instead landed atop the spiral art sculptor, just as Nero began to push his feet against it and dislodge the sculptors supports, sending it tumbling to the grown. Looking up once more, Nero was displeased to see the other assassin standing smugly and perfectly on balance on top of the spiral as t fell. Angrily the teen holstered his guns and charged up the falling spiral with Yamato in hand swung the Katana with all the force he had only for it to once again be met by his older opponents blade. Both assassins jumped free of the spiral seconds before it made contact with the floor.

* * *

Dante landed smoothly on the ground with Rebellion hilted over his right shoulders as he watched the Raven skid to a stop at the other end of the room. His sense of déjà vu was screaming out to him. He knew that he had been through a very similar sequence before, but he couldn't for the life of him remember where. Deciding there was no other option and with his curiosity eating away at him, he called out to the other man.

"Hey, Punk! I was just wondering, have we met before?" The red clad demon hunter inquired trying to sound as impartial as he could.

"Would it stop you trying to kill me if we had?" The Raven called back sounding slightly hopeful.

"Not a chance." Dante replied and the look on the younger assassin's face showed he'd expected as much.

"Didn't think so." The black clad young man muttered under his breath and Dante couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

* * *

Nero was a little shocked to hear his attacker ask such a strange question, however he himself had to admit that the other man reminded him of someone that he just couldn't put his finger on. Looking around the room the young assassin found that most of the guests had fled, Morgana included. Sighing in defeat, Nero figured that his best chance of survival was to flee, he had no quarrel with the red clad man before him, except for the one the man had with him. Either way, Nero couldn't see the sense in staying and fighting. With that decided he eyed the older man wearily, while trying to decide his best escape rout.

Looking up at the night sky through the ornate glass roof of the art gallery, the Raven figured that it wound be his quickest was out and least likely to be intercepted by any more guards. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, Nero raced forwards and ran straight for the other assassin, using him as a walk way to get more height and then using Yamato to deal a forceful blow against the other mans war sword, sending the elder flying backwards and crashing into several small pieces of glass artwork.

With the other man momentarily down, Nero took his chance to escape running towards two pillars and jumped between them to get the height he needed to reach the top before jumping into the rafters and shooting the glass in one of the roof window panels before jumping through it and landing on the old terracotta tiles on the outer roof as he fled the scene.

* * *

Dante groaned as he got to his feet just in time to see the ends of a jet black coat leave out one of the window panels high up in the alcoves of the gallery. _"Well that was unexpected." _Dante through while mentally cursing himself for losing himself in thought. Dusting himself of, the red clad demon hunter followed the younger man's rout as he headed for the roof and gave chases. Determined not to let the Raven escape him again.

Climbing out the broken window, Dante saw the younger man's figure getting smaller and smaller as the Raven used his acrobatic skills to jump and lead across the gaps between the building rooftops high above the many canals. Starting to run after him, the experienced hunter pulled out his pistols and began firing at his fleeing opponent.

* * *

"Ahh!" Nero cried out as he was it with a sharp wave of pain as several bullets pierced his left shoulder and upper torso. Turning around the silverette was met with the sight of the other assassin following his path across the rooftops while firing off multiple shots from his mismatching guns. Ignoring the pain sheering through his left arm, Nero continued to run, not wanting to have to fight the older man, especially now he was injured. Pushing forwards and dodging as well as he could without loosing his balance and falling into one of the canals below, the Raven pulled out Bonnie and retaliated some shots of his own as he tried to lose the man chasing him.

Nero winced more as he felt more bullets bite into his skin, but he continued to run, refusing to stop at all costs. That was until an excoriating pain tour through the upper part of his right leg and sent him plummeting face first onto the hard tiles of the old roof top he was standing on. Forcing himself to his feet, Nero turned around to find the red clad man standing right behind him with his arms crossed over his chest and a pleased grin plastered across his face. Stumbling slightly on his injured leg, Nero pulled out his Katana from its place against his back while he watched the elder do the same with his own war sword.

Both parties charged forwards, swords clashing over and over as both opponents tried to get the upper hand against the other. Nero ducked low to dodge the elder mans huge blade as it made a sweep towards his head, then used his right leg to try and steel the ground out from the older silverette, but his attempt was unsuccessful and the other man easily moved out of the way.

* * *

As Dante continued to fight the younger man, he could start to see the first signs of fatigue setting in, most likely from the blood the kid was losing from the bullet wounds and the occasional hit Dante managed to land with Rebellion, where as the red clad hunter's own wounds would heal almost instantly the younger man's didn't. However the punk just wouldn't give in and it was beginning to try Dante's patience. The demon slayer was hoping that the younger silverette would have given up and then Dante could have dispatched him and collected his money and returned home. The elder assassin once again landed a hit and managed to slice into the Raven's side with the razor sharp edge of Rebellion as he glided past, the younger of the two fell to his knee's and grasped onto the bloody wound in pain. Looking down Dante thought that the punk had finally given up, until the Raven did something unexpected.

"You've got a jacked up notion of fare play pal, and it's beginning to piss me off!" The Raven stated as he once again forced himself off the ground.

Dante stared on in shock, the Raven's words echoing around his head like a mantra. _"Where the hell have I heard that before?"_ the experienced hunter asked himself angrily. He didn't know why the words ignited his temper, but it really struck a nerve that he couldn't place them. He was even having trouble keeping hold of his Devil Trigger and the Raven's next move was all it took to release it.

* * *

Nero knew this was it. He was going to die by the other assassin's hand. He was bleeding badly from all the different wounds littering his battered body and he felt exhausted, yet he wouldn't go down without a fight, something in his pride wouldn't let him. Tightening his grip on Yamato, the Raven made one last attempted at retaliation as he charged forward, all his straight and will power tunnelled into one final blow, and true to its purpose he managed to strike the elder assassin right through the man's stomach.

The teen stood shocked for am moment at the realization that he had managed to injure the other man sunk in. That was until he looked up to see the sadistic grin on the man he'd impaled's face, and Nero's expression turned to horror as the elder man began to laugh, his shoulders shaking from the action. Nero even to shocked to do anything about the strong hand that punched him, hard on the left side of his face, the impact breaking the skin by his eyebrow and sending a small stream of blood running down his face, as he tumbled to the floor.

Nero could only look as the older man glared at his menacingly, his one blue eyes had turned red under the grey mask. Hus fingers curled into claws at the end of his hands and an almost electric power seemed to fill the atmosphere around him dangerously. Before he knew it Nero was no longer looking at a man who looked human, instead he was looking up at a creature that seamed to be stuck halfway between the man he was fighting moments ago, and a demon that had been sent to posses the older man's body.

* * *

Dante was furious, his temper was at fever pitch, but he's somehow managed to hold back part of his Devil Trigger, leaving him somewhere between human and demon. The younger man's sword was still sticking out of his stomach, so he wrapped both his clawed hands around its hilt and yanked it free. Glaring at the younger man who lying in front of him, he reached out and grabbed the kid by the collar with his free hand, that wasn't holing the Katana, and pulled the young assassin off the floor only to punch him again in the face and send falling back down. Quickly dropping to his knees and straddling the Raven, Dante's demon side started to take its anger out on the younger man's already abused body, until he was black and blue and bleeding. Dissatisfied when the kid tried to crawl away from him, the elder slayer grabbed the hilt of his own sword and impaled Rebellion deep into the other man's mid section.

"Ah!"The Raven cried out in pain and he closed his blurry eyes against the agony. When Dante saw the black masked punk try to punch him with his right, gaze covered hand, the experienced hunter grabbed the Raven's oven Katana and imbed edit into the younger man's right palm, before standing up and stepping back to admire his work. Looking very pleased with himself, Dante reached up and pulled off his grey mask, deciding that he wanted the kid to get a good look at who had killed him, before he died.

* * *

"_No way!" _Nero gasped as he looked upon the face of the elder devil hunter. The same hunter who had come to his home and helped him take down the evil Saviour. The same hunter who had given him the Katana what he was now using. The same devil hunter who had showed him that just because he was a half devil, didn't mean that he was evil. And know the same devil hunter was going to be the same man who would take his life._ "Dante!"_

* * *

Dante was pleased with the shocked look the Raven gave him upon his self unmasking. Walking closer to the younger man, the slayer pulled out his war sword from the kids body and sheathed it back in place on his back, before bending down on one knee and grabbing the punks collar in one hand and lifting him up and holding him slightly over the edge of the building so that he could get a better look at the younger man's face in the moonlight, while he pulled the Katana out of the kid's hand and held it tightly with the other.

Holding his breath as he reached out and grabbed the corner of the black domino mask the kid wore, Dante slowly pulled the material from the other man's blood covered face, and unmasked the Raven.

Dante's previously smug expression fell to one of pure horror and shock. He looked deeply into the pale blue eyes of the younger man in complete disbelief of all the people he had expected to see he could hardly believe that he was looking at the face of the young order member he had met in Fortuna. "Nero!"

TBC…..

* * *

**Well wasn't that exciting? I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. XD.**

**Please review and make me happy.**

**-Princess Loveless**


	13. Roses Are The Root Of All Evil (Part-1)

**CHAPTER-13: ROSES ARE THE ROOF OF ALL EVIL (PART-1)**

OCTOBER 31st

VENICE- ITALY

11:18PM

"Nero!". Dante exclaimed as he looked in horror upon the young order member he had met in Fortuna. _"No way! This cant be possible. Not Nero!" _The red clad devil hunter thought to himself in bewilderment. Looking into the barely still open eyes of the younger half demon, an indescribable feeling of guilt washed over Dante. He felt fiscally sick at what he had just done to the teen. But now it all made sense. _"The fight moves, the weapon skill, the gaze on his right arm, it could never have been anyone else." _The elder silverette's mind was in so much shock about the discovery of the Raven's identity, that he didn't even notice when his fingers went slack around the hold he had on the Raven's collar or the younger man slipped from his grip until it was too late and he was left watching the Raven's unconscious body falling from the rooftop and down into the dark, murky water of the canal.

* * *

Nero felt himself fall. he could feel the crisp cold air rushing past is skin and the momentary feeling of weightlessness, but he never felt himself hit the water or the feeling of the ice clod liquid consuming his body, he must have passed out by then. His last though before he was consumed by the darkness was that he knew he would never awaken again, and to be honest, he didn't mind, in fact he was almost relieved. Relieved that he would never have to return to all the hate and lies the world had to offer or the backstabbing from the people that he had believed to be his friends his entire life, relieved that he could escape the pain that was currently burning through his body and the pain that was constantly running through his head. Knowing that he was going to die all Nero could do was hope that he could find a better place for himself in the next world, although it was unlikely, after all things he had done he knew that he was going to hell.

* * *

"_Nero!" _Dante's brain finally accepted as he saw the young black clad man disappear into the water down below him. Snapping into action the elder assassin leaped of the side of the rooftop and elegantly swan dived into the cold water below. Landing in the water Dante swam up for air and looked around, his now wet hair sticking to his forehead. Panic set into the elder man when he couldn't find a trace of Nero from the water surface. Taking a deep breath, Dante submerged himself again and opened his eyes looking for the younger hunter beneath the water. A few moments later he returned to the surface to take another breath before sinking back down below. The canal waters began to still after several seconds showing no trace of either hunter.

The moonlight shone down and reflected of the few small ripples in the water surface and the city momentarily became silent and the world became still. Suddenly the silence crashed apart violently as Dante broke through the water, gasping for breath with an unconscious Nero held tightly in his arms.

Swimming to the side of the canal as quickly as he could while still keeping hold of the teen, Dante grabbed onto one ledge of a nearby walkway and holstered Nero onto cobbled ground, before climbing out of the ice cold water himself. Panting as he kneeled over the limp body he had just saved, Dante looked over the huge wound he had made in the younger man's chest and felt his heart tighten painfully, until he noticed something horrifying about the Raven's beaten body, his chest wasn't moving. Feeling a lump from in his throat, Dante leaned his head down towards the other man's chest and held his breath listening for a heart beat that never came. _"Shit! He's not breathing!" _Dante thought in horror.

Jumping into action he crossed one hand over the other on Nero's chest and pushed down forcefully three times and then grabbing the teen's nose in one hand and taking a deep breath, before pressing his mouth against the younger man's and pushing the air out of his own lungs into Nero's and then starting the process again. Several moments Dante was still working unsuccessfully to revive the teen and was contemplating giving up, but his guilt wouldn't let him.

Continuing to press against Nero's chest, Dante increased the pressure to a point that he was sure he would leave bruises. _"Please, Nero. Come on Kid!" _Dante thought as he closed his eyes and leaned over to once again force air into Nero's lungs. And a few seconds later he was rewarded with the best gift he could receive at that moment, the sound of pained, gasping for air.

Opening his eyes, Dante saw Nero's chest rise and fall as the kid choked up blood died water that spilled from his pale lips. Sighing in relief when Nero settled down from his, Dante stood and carefully picked the teen up bridle style, as to no jar his wounds too much, and began running down lots of little lanes and passageways as both assassins disappeared into the night.

* * *

NOVEMBER 3RD

VENICE - ITALY

3:29AM

Nero groaned as he first came to. His head was foggy and he felt disorientated. He didn't know where he was as how he got there, but a familiar voice gave him some comfort as it softly spoke his name.

"Nero." The girls soothing voice echoed slightly as she placed a soft hand against Nero's cheek as a sigh of comfort.

Opening his eyes to see the girl who was being so kind to him, Nero was met with the sight of the sculptured face, rosy cheeks and shinning copper hair of the girl he once loved. "Kyrie?" The silverette asked weakly.

"Don't worry Nero, it's me. How are you feeling?" The red headed songstress asked gently as she watched the young man look around, trying to find out where they where.

"Im alright." Nero replied insincerely as to not worry the girl as he inspected the pure white void he was now in.

"Oh Nero, I've missed you so much!" Kyrie suddenly exclaimed and pulled the young assassin into a tight embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. Returning the hug Nero felt truly happy for the first time in so long, that he could hardly recall the feeling at all. Sighing contently as breathed in some of Kyrie's unique floral smell, Nero would have been happy to stay in that moment forever. That was until a sharp pain made its presence known in his shoulder blade and shooting up his spine.

Panicking at the familiar feeling of cold metal being forced through his flesh, tears pricked at Nero's eye as he tightened his hold on the girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Nero." Kyrie whispered into his ear as she pushed the blade in her hand deeper into his back. "But an abomination lake you just cant be aloud to live." She spat out the words, before yanking the blade roughly out of the wound in one swift move.

"Arr!" Nero screamed as the pain flooded over him and he fell forwards onto the ground, as Kyrie stepped away from him. Closing his eyes against the pain, the silverette forced his breathing to calm and pushed himself onto his knees, before reopening his blue eyes and looking into the amber eye of the girl he once loved, now standing proud before him as if she'd done the world a huge favour, her once white dress now stained red with his blood and not the slightest sign of sorrow or regret in her once loving face.

Hearing movement behind him, Nero looked over his shoulder to see a hoard of angry and outraged people storming towards him. In that moment Kyrie dropped the dagger she was holding and darted across to the group of people and threw herself into one of the towns people's arms.

"Please! Please! You've got to help me! He's gone mad! He tried to kill me!" The red headed songstress exclaimed as he broke down into a fit of tears and holding onto the large man who was leading the pack, like her life depended on it.

"Get him! The mob leader shouted and the rest of the towns people ran towards Nero, armed with pitchforks and torches. The silverette could have easily fought of the people who where attacking him and beating him, but he couldn't. He couldn't bare the though of hurting any one of these innocent people, so he just let them beat him until blackness once again consumed his vision.

* * *

The next time Nero opened his eyes he was tied and shackled to a stone wall. His Devil Bringer only dimly glowing and casting just enough light for the silverette to see the anti-demonic symbol carved into his left shoulder. And there in that dark, dingy, cold dungeon was where Nero finally let the tears welling in his eyes fall. he cried from the pain of his wounds, he cried from the overwhelming sense of emotion and betrail that came with it, he cried because of how much he hated himself and he cried because he'd finally lost the once person in his life he had cared about. Until the echoing voice that roamed and plagued his dreams decided to make its presence known. _"Come now, Rider. You must awaked. Ruin awaits."_

* * *

4:17AM

Nero slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness, half expecting to still be in that cell back in Fortuna from his dream, and sighing with relief when he discovered he wasn't. Looked up from where he lay on his back, the teen saw an old, elegantly plaster moulded ceiling with the plaster turned a pale yellow in placed from the damp._ "Where the hell am I?" _Nero thought puzzled as he continued to stare at the ceiling. The last thing he remembered was fig hinting some guy on the rooftops and then falling, and oh yes, Dante. _"Dante!" _Nero thought in a panic.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." The red clad devil hunter greeted from the old worn armchair he was currently lounging in, once he saw that Nero was awake. Remembering that the other assassin had been sent to kill him, Nero leaped up from the sofa he was currently lying on, scattering all the layers of blankets and pillows that had been placed around him, and reaching for the coffee table beside him and grabbing the gun that lay atop it and holding it up towards the elder silverette.

"Wow, easy there Kid." Dante said slightly shocked at Nero's reaction, and held up his arms in surrender. "I'm not gonna hurt you." The elder man continued.

"Bull shit! You only just tried to kill me!" Nero exclaimed, he was so confused as to why he was here and what had happened after he fell, but he had no doubt in his mind that Dante was still his enemy.

"Actually that was three days ago. And I'm not trying to kill you, believe me, if I was you'd be dead." The older assassin retaliated and the realization that what Dante had said was probably true, if his past was anything to go by, hit Nero and he visibly relaxed, his adrenalin washed away.

Suddenly the full pain from the younger silverette's wounds hit him and he crumbled to the floor, his gazed hand pressed forcefully against his chest and the gun dropped to the ground, and temporarily forgotten. Seeing Nero in distress, Dante raced forward and bent down before the teen and placed a hand on the other mans shoulder, but Nero quickly shrugged it off.

"Nero, listen to me. You where badly injured. Hell, you even stopped breathing! You need to rest. Let me help you." Dante stated as calmly as he could and offered his hand out to the younger man. Nero looked up at the hand with pained eyes and seemed to be contemplating something for a moment, before nodding slightly and grabbing the older hunter's hand with his own, and allowing the other man to pull him up.

Once Dante had Nero on his feet, he holstered the teen's left arm over his shoulders and slowly walked him back towards the sofa and setting him down gently, before settling himself back into his battered armchair.

"Wh-what happened?" Nero asked through pained breaths.

"I was hired by Morgana Tiomat to kill the Raven." Dante explained plainly.

"So wh-why didn't you?" Nero questioned, still a bit weary of the older man.

"Don't be stupid, Nero. I don't kill my allies." Dante stated, sounding a little hurt that the younger man thought so lowly of him.

"Why not. You did a pretty good job of cutting me into pieces, if you ask me." Nero scoffed slightly.

"Don't be like that, kid. I swear I didn't know it was you and I never would have gone so far if I had." the red clad demon hunter tried to explain as he leaned forwards and held his head in his hands in frustration. "Hell, for all I knew you where still in Fortuna with that little piece of ass of yours. What was her name? Kylie? Kira? Karla?" Dante said slightly frustrated at his inability to recall the name.

"Kyrie." Nero answered for him.

"Bingo! Kyrie, how is the old girl?" Dante exclaimed as he tried to start a conversation. But the pained look on the other man's face told him it was a touchy subject, yet somehow Dante felt he had to know.

"I wouldn't know." Nero stated blankly.

"How come?" Dante urged, eager to know why Nero had left Fortuna.

"Just because, ok! Things just didn't work out. God, its none of your damn business anyway." Nero snapped and Dante was silenced, he just dint know what to say so he let the subject drop for the moment.

"Alright, chill kid. Not like I really care about your love life anyway." Dante said trying to sound disinterested. " why don't you try and get some more sleep and give your wounds a bit more time to heal. I've gotta go out for a bit anyway." The older man explained before standing up and grabbing his weapons, before heading out the door.

* * *

**Hi again everyone. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**This is part 1 of probably three chapters that are going to explain how Nero ended up leaving Fortuna and fighting the demon mafia. I will try my best to post the next chapter in the next few days, but please don't hate me if I'm a bit late.**

**Just another really cool fact: I've just found out that I live 20 minutes away from a town that's actual called Fortuna. XD**

**Please Review.**

**-Princess Loveless**


	14. Roses Are The Root Of All Evil (Part-2)

**CHAPTER-14: ROSES ARE THE ROOF OF ALL EVIL (PART-2)**

NOVEMBER 7TH

VENICE - ITALY

9:22PM

Nero was once again stood in the middle of a pure white plain. There was nothing around for as far as the eye could see, apart from the mysterious white mist that was rising around him in the distance.

"Nero." The familiar, gentle female voice whispered behind the silverette's back. Hearing his name the teen spun around to see where the voice had originated from, only to find that he was alone. Confused he continued to scan the area around him, until a searing pain race up his spine. Crying out as the pain in his back intensified, Nero sank to his knee's a puddle of crimson liquid beginning to pool beneath him. Tears began to well in his blue eyes as the woman reasonable for his pain stepped out from the cover of the mist. She stood tall and proud as the tears ran down his face and splashed in the growing puddle of his own blood, causing the liquid to ripple into waves and distort the perfect reflection of her sculpted face and momentarily reveal the true imperfection that lay beneath her skin.

"Kyrie, why?" Nero questioned, his sapphire eyes full of emotion as he looked into her cold, hate filled ones, before his vision went back and her image faded away.

* * *

"Nero! Come on, Kid. Wake up!" Dante said as he roughly shook the teen currently lying on the couch. The younger silverette had been shouting out in his sleep and thrashing about. Dante had realized that the kid had been having a nightmare and was now trying to rouse him. Steadily Nero began to calm down and still, before his eyes slowly opened to look on at a concerned looking Dante.

"Dante?" Nero asked quietly, his eyes still a bit blurry.

"Yeah, kid. It's me. Mind telling me what the hell all that was about? Man, I thought you where having some kind of seizure there for a minute." The red clad devil hunter informed.

"What ever, old man." Nero retorted as he sat up straighter and raised his human hand to his head in an attempt to clear it of the grogginess he felt.

"How ya feeling, kid?" Dante asked looking at the flushed face the younger silverette and the sweat drenching his weak body.

"Fine." The younger man replied unconvincingly.

"Bull shit!" Dante frowned as he placed a hand to Nero's forehead. "Damn, Kid. You've got a fever!" The red clad devil hunter exclaimed, with a voice filled with concern that was masquerading as annoyance.

"Whatever, Dante. I'm fine." Nero informed as he tried to get up, only to have the red clad man push him back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" The elder man questioned.

"I need to get out of here. I have work to do." The teen informed as he looked around the room for his shoes and the rest of his cloths.

"Oh, no! I don't think so!" The red clad devil hunter exclaimed as the teen stepped past him and he grabbed the younger man's wrist firmly.

"What the hell, Dante! Get off!" Nero demanded, as he tried to tug his arm free from the other man's hold. But his attempted didn't last long, as after a moment a wave of dizziness flooded over him and his balance faltered. Luckily Dante's hold on the teen was strong enough that when Nero fell into him, they both didn't tumble to the floor.

"Easy, Kid." Dante said, calmly as he lowered Nero back into a sitting position on the coach. The teen was still holding his head in his hands when Dante gently placed a thick blanket around his shoulders and sat down beside him. "Your not going anywhere anytime soon. At least not until that fever has dropped and your wounds aren't as serious." The elder man informed.

"And wh-who's fau-fault is that." Nero spat back, his voice quivering as his weak body began to shake and perspire.

"Look, I said I was sorry, Kid. But there's nothing anybody can do about it now and getting pissed off isn't going to help anybody, so why don't you try and get some more sleep." The elder silverette suggested, as he tried to push Nero back down into a laying position. But as soon as the younger man's head hit the pillow he began to panic and try to fight Dante's grip.

"No! No, I don't want to sleep!" Nero shouted as he tried to stand once more, which ultimately ended with him diving from the couch and curling himself into a ball at the base of Dante's armchair. The red clad hunter was in complete shock at Nero's reaction to sleep. He knew that the kid had been suffering from nightmares over the last few days he had been caring for him, but he couldn't possibly comprehend what Nero had been dreaming about that would cause this kind of reaction. Looking over at the younger silverette, Dante saw the look of pure fear in those tear filled eyes and that's when he knew what it must have something to do with why the teen left home.

"Ok. Ok, kid. Calm down." Dante cooed quietly as he knelt down on the floor in front of the teen. "Shhh! Just tell me why you don't want to sleep. You where calling Kyrie's name in your sleep. Tell me what happened." The elder man requested in a whisper. Nero contemplated the words for a moments, his sweat covered skin glistened in the candle light and his ice blue eyes looked up and met with Dante's own.

"Ok." Nero whispered.

* * *

_-Flash Back-_

_June 14__th ( 2 years before)_

_Fortuna Island- California_

_11:43PM_

_Nero stood un the town square under the pale light from the streetlights scattered around. The streets where empty and quite as he waited for the girl he had come to know as a sister, the only sound was the melodic hum of the cicadas on the warm summer night. Soon footsteps began to echo down the street and within seconds a pair of arms where wrapped around the teenage boy's neck and a pair of firm lips pressed against his._

"_Kyrie, I love you." Nero whispered into the songstresses ear, as she lent her head against his shoulder. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" The silverette requested calmly as he pulled out a ruby ring from his pocket and dropped down on one knee._

"_Oh! Nero." Kyrie gasped as she also fell to her knee's and wrapped her arms around the young man. The silverette leaned into the songstress's embrace and wrapped his own arms around her back. He was at piece with the world at that moment and nothing could go wrong, that was until a sneering pain shot through his back and the sound of cold metal slicing through flesh rang in his ears. "I could never love a monster like you." Kyrie spat as she plunged the dagger in deeper._

"_Arr!" Nero cried out as the blade was pulled from his back, his fingers gripping into the back of Kyrie's dress desperately. But she just laughed at him and stood up, while pushing him to the ground. Standing tall and proud above the injured man, Kyrie raised the dagger high above her head and looked down on Nero with disgust._

"_You are the spawn of the earth, Nero. You're a monster. You don't deserve the air you breath. You don't deserve to live. You need to be punished for your sins. Only with your death can God punish you for your crimes and send you back to hell where you came from. Your nothing but a demon, Nero. I knew it from the first time I saw your cursed arm, and now everyone else will see what you really are, too!" The red headed woman informed, her voice dripping hate and revulsion. And with that she thrust the blade down. Nero closed his eyes as he waited for the pain, but it never came, reopening his blue orbs to the world, he was Kyrie carving five thin lashes into own waist, tears falling from her eyes from the self inflicted pain._

_At first Nero was completely confused as to what she was doing and why, but it all became clear when she had finished cutting herself and she knelt down in front of the silverette and grabbed his Devil Bringer firmly, before pressing his hand to her bleeding side and coating his fingers in her blood. As soon as the deed was done, Kyrie let out an almighty scream and threw herself to the cobbled floor._

"_Help! Help! Please, somebody help me! He's gone mad. The demon's gone mad. Help!" The red headed woman cried out and within moments people began to pour into the streets, armed with touches and pitchforks and other household utensils that could serve as weapons. Seeing a group of people who used to work at the order approaching, Kyrie jumped to her feet and flung herself into the arms of one of the men leading the group._

"_Oh, Julian. Please help me. Nero's gone mad. He attacked me. I fought back, but I had no chose, he would have killed me! The songstress sobbed into the man's shoulder._

"_It's ok, Kyrie. I'm here. Did he hurt you? What did he do?" Julian questioned as he looked into her eyes._

"_He-he-" Kyrie began, but before she uttered another word, she swooned and collapsed into Julian's arms. Seeing the blood on her white gown, the brunette man pulled Kyrie's limp form into a bridal hold and glared at Nero, who was yet to move from his position on the gobbled road._

"_This man has attacked one of our own, an innocent girl, no less. Seize him and take him to the tower to await punishment. Do what you will to him in the meantime." Julian declared as he turned and walked away, carrying Kyrie, presumably to get some kind of medical attention._

_The next could of minute's passed by as a blur to Nero. One minute he was kneeling on the gobbles, a stabbing pain in his back and another in his heart, more agonizing than anything he had ever felt before. The next he was being battered and beaten by the people he had been trying to protect. The last thing Nero saw through his blood splattered vision, was the ruby ring he was holding only moments ago, before everything he cared about came crashing down around him, and his vision went black._

* * *

_When Nero awoke, he no longer had any idea of time or date as he was being held in a cell at the bottom of Fortuna tower, the order's old prison. The cell was dark and damp and smelled of death and suffering and the only light was coming from a tiny window high up over to his left, which let in a ray of silvery moonlight. The teen's hands where shackled to the wall above his head, which made it impossible for him to move around. He didn't know who long he'd been down here, but his previously clean cloths where now covered in grim and blood, however that may have just been from the beating he had recovered from the good people of Fortuna._

_Letting out a groan as he shifted and tried to move, Nero could feel that most of his ribs where either cracked or broken. The throbbing in his head told him that he must have a serious concussion and by the way his left shoulder was hurting it was most likely dislocated._

_Nero continued to sit in his cell in silence for the next few hours. He could occasionally hear footsteps close by, but as of yet he hadn't actually seen anybody. Luckily for the silverette, as the time passed he could slowly feel his demonic healing tending to his wounds. However that was all about to change when an older man swung open the cell door and stepped inside. Nero wanted to ask his what was going on and how long he had been here, but the old man just ignored him as he stepped forwards and knelt before the teen, dropping a bag beside him._

"_Ha! I've always wanted to see whether this would work or not." The old man sniggered gleefully to himself as he pulled out an old book and a very ornate dagger from his bag, before ripping open Nero's shirt and letting the buttons fly to the floor. Nero's breath hitched in his throat as the old man hovered the bade over the teen's left shoulder, while he glanced at the book, before making a grunt of confirmation and closing it abruptly._

"_Don't worry, little demon. You'll soon be back in hell where you belong." The man informed calmly. "But not before I've had a little fun with you first." he cackled as he plunged the dagger through the boy's pale flesh and began to carve an anti-demonic symbol into his skin. The blood began to flow from the wound and soak into the left side of Nero's white shirt. Tears welled in the teen's blue eyes and he bit his lip to stop himself from crying out. The pain was excruciating and as the anti-demonic blade tore through his the flesh around it began to burn and scolder, sealing it's self into the skin._

_The pain was too much for Nero as he felt all his demonic powers shut down and he soon found himself falling back down into the pit of unconsciousness, hoping that he would never have to awaken. _

* * *

_November 27__th ( 2 years before)_

_Fortuna Island- California_

_5:12PM_

_Unfortunately for Nero, he did awaken again. In fact he awake many time's over the five months that he was imprisoned. Within which time he was mercilessly beaten, battered, whipped, lashed, water boarded, electric shock therapy and starvation or dehydration. Nero was broken, there was no other way to put it, he couldn't fight them anymore. He just wanted to die, but every time he got close they always brought him back just enough to keep him alive and in agony. The silverette no longer cared what they did to him, he felt that there was nothing they could to demean him any father anyway. That was until the day that the sadistic scientist, who had carved the anti-demonic into his shoulder, who Nero had later found out was called Dr Alexi Olaf, walked in._

_The teen was to exhausted to move then the Dr came in, he had expected to be beaten or whipped that the previous times, but what he hadn't expected was for the Dr to kneel down before him and whisper in his ear._

"_I want you, my little demon. And I'm going to take you." Alexi whispered, and Nero's eyes widened in shock at the words. He had expected to be tortured again, but he had never thought that the man would sink so low as to rape him. Fear welled in the silverette's stomach and his chest tightened. He'd been saving himself for his wedding night and now this man was going to take his virginity from him in the worst way, possible from him._

_Nero felt sick as the Dr leaned forwards and rubbed his groin through his hole filled and tattered trousers. The teen let out a groan, not from pleasure but just from pure disgust. His body was already in so much pain and that only increased when Dr Alexi roughly pulled down his battered pants and released his bruised body to the ice cold air of the cell._

"_Don't worry, my little demon. I'm make sure your well taken care of, too." Alexi chuckled and stroked the boy's silver hair affectionately, before undoing his own belt buckle and pulling down his trousers._

_Tears leaked down Nero's eyes and he watched the Dr line his hard cock up with his own virgin entrance. Closing his eyes tightly and trying to control his breathing against the pain he knew would come. But it didn't. The pain never washed over him and instead Dr Alexi's limb body fell down upon him. Quickly opening his eyes, Nero saw blood flowing from a deep gash upon the unconscious Dr's forehead. Looking up the teen saw a shocked, middle aged woman with long dark brown hair that was greying slightly, standing above him holding onto metal pale, which now had a dent in the side._

"_Bernadette?" Nero asked weakly._

"_Oh! Nero." She cried out as she yanked the unconscious man' s body off of the chained younger man. "What have they done to you? How could they do this to an innocent boy like you?" Bernadette wept as she looked into the ice blue eyes of the boy she considered to be like a son._

_When Nero's mother died during his birth, Bernadette had been the midwife and when he was moved to the orphanage she had been one of the maids who cared for the children there. Over the years she had grown quite attached to the silverette and when the orphanage had burnt down, she followed him to the order and became a house maid for the young knights. And now here she was, working in the tower to serve the men who where keeping the boy she loved like a son, and beating him within an inch of his life everyday for the last few months. But now Bernadette had had enough, she had overhead Dr Alexi talking with one of the guards about how much he was going to enjoy raping Nero, and she knew she had to stop him._

_Bernadette had followed Dr Alexi down into the cells, getting past the guards by telling them she was delivering water to the prisoner. When she had entered the cell she saw Alexi leaning over a petrified Nero and had instinctively whacked him over the head with her bucket of water, knocking him out._

_Nero couldn't stop his body from shaking, he was in so much pain and he was so cold, as Bernadette covered his shoulders with her shawl and helped him pull his trousers back up. Next the brunette woman, stepped over to Alexi's body and began searching through his pockets, looking for his keys. Finding them, she come back over to Nero's side and managed to unlock the shackles around his wrists. Sighing with relief when his stiff and unused arms fell down to his sides. His wrists where heavily bruised and covered in dry and fresh blood as well as swollen and chafed red raw._

_Bernadette looked sick at the sight of his wrists and had to turn her head for a moment. Looking back, the woman decided that if Nero was going to escape, they would have to make their move now, before the guards came looking. Helping the boy pull his battered body off the floor, she let him lean heavily on him as they made their way up the stairs and stopped around the corner from where a group of guards stood._

_Nero had no chose but to lean on the wall and wait while Bernadette went to talk to the guards, he wasn't sure what she told them but they all soon ran off in the opposite direction, leaving them free to head down the hallway. The escape was going well and they where almost out when a man dressed in a white suit and with dried blood caked on the side of his face stepped out into the hallway ahead of them._

"_Where do you think your going?" Dr Alexi demanded, while a group of guards appeared and blocked the hallway behind them._

"_Please. I wont let you hurt him anymore. He has done nothing wrong. Kyrie is a liar. She had decived you all. Nero is innocent." Bernadette insisted._

"_Oh my dear lady, there is nothing innocent or pure about a demon and the proof is engraved in his right arm. We are only doing what is best for humanity." Alexi informed calmly, but the burning in his eyes told a different story. "However your attempt at helping him escape is treason. A crime that is only punishable by death." The Dr stated and clicked his fingers cooly._

"_Ahh!" Bernadette cried as the spear pierced through her chest, causing blood to pool around her as she collapsed to the ground, Nero beside her._

"_No. No! Bernadette, hold on. Please hold on. Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry." Nero said as he once again began to cry, holding her dying body in his arms._

"_Please, Nero. Don't b-b-blame your se-self." She stuttered as blood began to spill from her lips. "I love you, Nero." Where her last words as she passed away._

"_No. No! No, you bastards. She didn't do anything wrong and you killed her." Nero growled as he rose to his feet, finding a new wave of energy in the hatred he now felt. Reaching up through his open shirt with his Devil Bringer and digging the talons into the flesh around the anti-demonic symbol, the teen yanked the skin away and pulled the cursed flesh clean off, creating a huge wound that immediately began to flow with fresh blood. Although he was in complete agony from the self inflicted wound, Nero felt a huge wave of relief from having the symbol removed from his body, his Devil Bringer once again began to glow brightly and he could feel his demonic power bubbling beneath his skin._

_Anger consumed him at the betrayal he felt from Kyrie and the pain of losing Bernadette's life, Nero's eyes glowed red and he marched forward, stabbing the nearest guard to him through the stomach with his demonic arm, his hand showing through the man's back, before pulling it lose and capturing the guards sword. With his newly claimed weapon, the teen raced forwards and swung the blade at Alexi cutting the Dr's hand clean off, before dispatching the rest of the guards and escaping the tower._

* * *

**Well, their you have it. The story of why Nero left Fortuna.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Please Review.**

**-Princess Loveless**


	15. Roses Are The Root Of All Evil (Part-3)

**CHAPTER-14: ROSES ARE THE ROOF OF ALL EVIL (PART-3)**

NOVEMBER 7TH

VENICE - ITALY

9:39PM

"I don't really know what happened after that. I just woke up on the beach off the mainland and started walking." Nero finished telling his story to Dante, only leaving out the part about nearly getting raped, he didn't want the older man to think of him as weak.

"Holly shit. I knew that town was full of religious nut jobs, but I never thought they would do something like that." Dante stated, shaking his head in disbelief. "But that still doesn't explain how you got into all this." He added on in curiosity, using his arms to emphasize his point.

"Well, I dint have any money or anywhere to go. So I ended up staying at a refuge enter. There where a lot of thugs and goons hanging around, always beating people up and taking whatever little money they had. One day I stumbled on a group of them cornering a woman. She was heavily pregnant and they where threatening to punch her in the stomach if she didn't pay up the money that she owed to the Apocalypse organization. I just couldn't stand by and do nothing, so I intervened, took out those bastards without even barking a sweat. That was the first time I'd ever heard of Apocalypse, but it certainly wasn't the last. A few months later I was waking past an electrical store, and in the window was a TV with n news station on. The woman on the TV was interviewing a man who had just been hired to work for Creed pharmaceuticals. At first I dint think anything of it, but when I heard his voice it rang an alarm bell in my heard. Looking at the screen again, I saw Alexi Olaf's sneering face looking back at me. That was it. In that moment I knew I had to find the bastard and kill him. It wasn't until I went in search of the Apocalypse association did I find out about Bloodlust and Frostbite. I soon learned about all the ways that these three associations where connected and all the pain and suffering that they where causing. After a while it no longer seamed to be about my personal revenge, but justice for all the people who had been hurt and affected by these demon bastards. That was until, I started to get a little to big and the organizations began to fight back, which bring us to where we are today." Nero explained and threw an accusing look at the elder silverette at the end.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault. How the hell was I supposed to know it was you. And I'm the one who saved your ass, by the way. Saved you from drowning, stitched your wounds and gave you a safe place to stay, and this is how you repay me, by trying to make me feel guilty." Dante exclaimed, fake hurt etched into his voice.

"I wouldn't have needed saving if you hadn't of attacked me." Nero retorted.

"Believe me. You'd have attacked yourself if they'd of offered you the money they offered me." the elder hunter defended himself.

"That doesn't even make sense. What use would money be if I'd just killed myself?" Nero retaliated, before taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh as he calmed himself down. "Thank you." He said quietly.

"What was that?" Dante teased, holding a hand to his ear.

"I said, thank you, for saving my life." Nero said, a bit louder this time.

"Yeah. You should be. You have no idea how long it took me to do those stitches." The red clad man informed cockily. Nero bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming _"I wouldn't have needed any stitches, if you hadn't of been cutting me!"_ at the top of his lungs, but he held back the argue, he knew he owed the elder man, the least he could do was be thankful.

"Nice job. Milo would be impressed." The teen said absentmindedly, as he looked down a few of the stitches.

"Who?" Dante questioned, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Just a friend." Nero replied, trying to push past the subject.

"Whatever. I gotta go out anyway." The elder hunter declared, as he stood and made his way to the door. "See ya later, Kid." Dante said, as he exited the room, knowing that his last comment would annoy Nero. So he left the teen to steam.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry about the short chapter, but its all just building up the tension.**

**So now you know all about why Nero left Fortuna and why he's so pissed off with the associations.**

**Please Review. If you do I will be the happiest girl alive. Also I don't mind constructive criticism, anything to help my writing. XD.**

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
